


Anyone Else But You

by MistressSiM



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, E-mail, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Getting Together, Gratuitous Timeskips, I hate tagging so much, Jealousy, Lame references, Multi, POV Alternating, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory, Swear Words, Texting, Threesome - F/F/F, amberpricefield, girl pile y/y?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSiM/pseuds/MistressSiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Me</b><br/>help rachel is being gay and girly and i don't understand</p><p><b>Vic</b><br/>?????<br/>Details??</p><p><b>Me</b><br/>a lady friend of price is back in town<br/>and it's like rachel can't decide if she hates the lady friend or if she wants to get into her pants</p><p><b>Vic</b><br/>Are you serious Nate?<br/>That sounds really dumb??</p><p><b>Me</b><br/>i couldn't make this up if i tried tbh it's so fuckin stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Amber Delicatessen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly ADORE fics in this format and wanted to try it just to see if I COULD I'm so sorry my sort-of comeback is this self-indulgent trash please take it I am but a tired child.
> 
> Some things to note: I tried to make it clear who "Me" is in every text log (Because the point of view alternates) but if that's hard to follow, lmk so I can fix the thing. Also line breaks mean a day or so has passed—logs separated by spaces take place on the same day. I hope this is at least partially readable IM SWEATY
> 
> This time, grammar mistakes and inconsistencies are largely deliberate, but if you see anything that's _glaringly bad_ , please point it out to me. Enjoy??????

**Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

**Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** sup NERD  
so when are you getting here  
wanna be the first person you see  
sweep you off your feet with best friendship and kickass hair

 

 **Me**  
Chloe, I promise best friendship is all you need to sweep me off my feet! :) but I do love your new hair.  
Plus, I'm... Already here, actually...  
My plan was to surprise you but then I remembered I don't know my way around Blackwell, so I'm just kinda waiting where I am.  
Chloe?  
Please come get me. People are staring  
CHLOE HELP THIS LARGE GUY IS CHATTING ME UP ABORT ABORT  
HE'S SO ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT SKATING AND SCHOOL SPIRIT. HE ALSO CALLED ME DUDETTE.  
MY HAND HURTS FROM THE SHEER POWER OF HIS HIGH FIVE ( >﹏<)

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
NO EMOJI  
omfg chill babe I'm gonna get you!  
so sorry i was kinda distracted for a second there! describe your surroundings to me  
lmfaoooo that sounds like trevor tbh i don't think there's anything he isn't excited about  
if he hurt you fr tho he'll hate it. tell him chloe said to back off

 

 **Me  
** It's fine! I'm fine!  
Oh, my God.  
I can't believe you didn't tell me Living Stereotypes roamed the halls of Blackwell. I saw a flock of Polished Hipsters walk by, just before I got accosted by a Skater Boy  
We're standing by this goofy looking statue in the courtyard??  
He says his name is Trevor!! He also says hi  
Dudette :')

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
blackhell is like mean girls with more hipsters and gays. tell him i said wat up  
ALSO YES i knew i wasn't the only one who thought that statue looks stupid af  
don't tell that to nathan prescott tho. he swears that's like his great great great great uncle or some dumb crap like that. that old man blackwell married into the prescotts.  
you will meet him later, probs!  
he's a giant asshole but he's rachel's friend so we gotta tolerate him

 

 **Me**  
Do you think she'll like me?   
You guys are so cool and I'm so me.  
I don't want to seem all dorky to your bff

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
i will SLAP YOU  
YOU'RE my bff too  
you are totally cool. a cool dork. the best dork.  
and rachel is really excited to meet you  
honestly between you and me she seems a little TOO excited  
she can be a bit much

 

 **Me  
** A bit much? That makes me worry, coming from you!

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
omfg no i mean it  
best to take her in small doses you feel  
tell me if she ever makes you feel weird but if i can help it the two of you won't be left alone

 

 **Me**  
That seems a little extreme, but if you say so, I guess??  
Where are you anyway? Are you close?  
I wanna take a photo of us when you get here. To commemorate seeing each other again after all this time

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** gay

 

 **Me  
** Chloe!! I'm being serious! ):

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
chill you dork  
turn around

 

 

 

 

**Rach**

**Rach**  
Chloe, you got a sec?  
Are you there? I KNOW you've got your phone on you!  
Chllllllooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeee.  
Chloe, oh my gosh. Answer me babe.  
Earth to Radio Chloe, First of Her Name, Provider of Tunes, Slayer of Eardrums!!!!!

 

 **Me**  
hell yeah i am  
yeah what's up babe. kinda busy rn

 

 **Rach**  
You know you're never too busy for me.  <3  
When is your friend gonna be here. The cute one with the freckles.

 

 **Me**  
omg Rachel NO. NO EMOJI NOT EVEN HEARTS  
she's here dude i'm with her  
[ _Attached Image_ ]  
also lmao don't even think about it, Max is off limits

 

 **Rach**    
<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
Oh my gosh she is so cUTE what the heck.  
And who said I was gonna do anything but extend unsubtle overtures of friendship?!  
>:{ !!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Me**  
i know you and the answer is NO give her time to adjust omg  
NO EMOJI,,,,

 

 **Rach**  
So is that your way of saying that one day, down the road, that answer might change?  
Just. You know, for science. 

 

 **Me  
** RACHEL

 

 **Rach**  
I'm just joking! Slow your roll.  
Nothing but Sweet Rachel for your friend.  
Gotta make sure we can have a cohesive thing here.

 

 **Me**  
something's up, i just know it  
a few days ago you couldn't stop pouting about how Unhappy you were at having to share  
please don't do that thing where you're sweet at first and then you get pushy and mean

 

 **Rach  
** When have I ever done that?

 

 **Me  
** did you want a list of names or

 

 **Rach**  
You wound me.  
Reading you loud and clear, by the way.

 

 **Me**  
omfg don't do this  
rachel  
i'm sorry

 

 **Rach**  
Talk to you later, Chloe.  
Love you lots. Save some kisses for me.

 

 **Me**  
no hey look we will meet you  
where you at.  
but you have to promise no funny business. sweet rachel. smile so your dimples show rachel. friendly rachel but not flirty Rachel.  
max is really super shy and just wants to be your friend too

 

 **Rach**  
Great!!  
I'm at the beach. This is going to be awesome.

 

 **Me  
** can i get an order of sweet and friendly but not flirty rachel with a side of extra deep dimples

 

 **Rach**  
Coming right up!!  
You want fries with that? :) :) :) :)

 

* * *

 

  **cutie with the freckles**

 **Me  
** Hey, gorgeous! It was so nice to meet you the other day.  
Chloe couldn't stop talking about how excited she was that you were coming back to the Bay.

 

 **cutie with the freckles  
** Oh my gosh, hi Rachel! Just call me Max please!  
It was nice to meet you too. Hope Chloe didn't talk your ear off about me. It couldn't have been interesting

 

 **Me  
** Actually, it was way interesting. Love the story about the wine tasting session. Me and Chloe do worse on a regular basis, though.  
And your pics were really rad. I was wondering if you'd want to take pictures of me?  
I am kind of a model, after all.

 

 **cutie with the freckles  
** Are you serious? I'd love to do that.  
Are you psychic btw? I saw you and really wanted to take pictures of you and Chloe.  
Ugh that sounded really weird didn't it? I'm sorry!! Creepy photographer talk will be turned down to zero!!  
Rachel?

 

 **Me  
** Max, it's totally okay. Haha. It's cute.  
You can get pics of me and Chloe later. This time I'm all yours ;)   
Meet me after school today?

 

 **cutie with the freckles**  
Sure, where at? I have nothing better to do!  
Thanks by the way! I'll bet you're gonna be a great model!

 

 **Me  
** My last class is Jefferson's, so how about you wait for me by his door?  
There's this junkyard. Me and Chloe kill time there a lot. I'll drive you and we'll have a rustic photoshoot.  
See you soon :)  
xoxoxoxoxo

 

 

 

 

**Rachel**

**Rachel**  
Nathan, oh my god. Chloe's friend.  
She's like, immune to flirting. I could see her blushing but she never acknowledged anything.  
I even did the arm touch thing. The hey-I'm-touching-your-arm-look-up-oops-I'm-smiling-at-you-now-so-you-have-to-smile-back-and-maybe-laugh- thing.  
And she like?? She did smile and blush and laugh, but then it was right to business!! Stone cold!  
Also, I've got something else to tell you about her.

 

 **Me**  
oh my ducking  
*duck  
*FUCK goddammit  
new phone you dig  
but u don't even have 2 say anything i kno ur going all creepy lesbians predator. so gay.  
*LESBO what hte duCK  
FUCK

 

 **Rachel**  
LMAO.  
I'm not even gay, you ass.

 

 **Me**  
ur gay enough!!!!!!!  
ugh i hate it when u get like this  
ur like impossible you see someone that catches your eye and it's like ur a shark and u smelled blood  
nobody's gonna b able to talk to u bc you're gonna be all over this girl  
smothering her with friendship nd low-key sapphic shit

 

 **Rachel  
** Okay, first of all, cool it. I have Things To Say.

 

 **Me**  
wtf  
ok

 

 **Rachel**  
I was going to say that she's a great photographer and you guys can share notes, but okay.  
[ _Attached Image_ ]  
[ _Attached Image_ ]  
[ _Attached Image_ ]  
If you want to complain about how I'm not going to be fun anymore because I'm trying to be friendly, that's cool, too.

 

 **Me**  
ok that is actually rly good she made u look like u have a soul  
also calm your tots Rach damn  
*tits wtf

 

 **Rachel**  
This is like, what, your third phone this month?  
Maybe learn to control those fits of anger. Then you won't have to worry about auto-correct.

 

 **Me  
** fuck u

 

 **Rachel  
** I think you mean duck u :) :) :) :)

 

 **Me  
** I s2g rach

 

 **Rachel**  
Besides, Chloe said hands off.  
But that doesn't mean I can't talk to her.

 

 **Me**  
yea  
talk

 

 **Rachel**  
Honestly Nathan, what I was actually going to say was that I feel a little weird about this.  
Like. I was totally prepared to hate her but she's genuinely Good

 

 **Me  
** why would u hate some1 u don't know tho

 

 **Rachel**  
Don't even joke, Nathan, you do that all the time!  
Because Chloe like, looks at her like she invented sliced bread. I am no longer the one who invented sliced bread.  
And things have been weird between us since the party.

 

 **Me**  
why don't u tell her how u feel  
WTF u r legit pussyfooting around like??  
do u see the way she looks at u even  
i don't get girls i feel like i need to consult vic so she can explain these weird gay feelings

 

 **Rachel**  
Tell her how I feel about what? Coming from you, relationship advice is rich.  
You will NOT be doing that! I won't hear the end of it!!

 

 **Me  
** too late

 

 **Rachel**  
Nathan!!!  
You didn't!!!  
>>>>>>:{{{{{{ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Me  
** xoxoxoxo

 

 

 

 

**Vic**

**Me  
** help rachel is being gay and girly and i don't understand

 

 **Vic**  
?????  
Details??

 

 **Me**  
a lady friend of price is back in town  
and it's like rachel can't decide if she hates the lady friend or if she wants to get into her pants

 

 **Vic**  
Are you serious Nate?  
That sounds really dumb??

 

 **Me**  
i couldn't make this up if i tried tbh it's so fuckin stupid  
remember what happened at the last vortex club thing

 

 **Vic**  
I think so but what does that have to do with anything?  
You're confusing me a little

 

 **Me**  
that's why rachel has her panties in a knot she says things are still weird but like???  
she won't even tell chloe what's up  
but i thought when girls are best friends they like tell each other their deepest darkest secrets  
and cry and hug about it and shot  
*shit. fuck this phone  
and if they're gay deep dark secrets about each other they kiss and are still best friends but they kiss  
isn't that what you do with taylor

 

 **Vic**  
VERY SUBTLE NATHAN  
I keep telling you nothing is up with me and Taylor!!! And if you're telling the truth about Rachel why does it matter  
They'll kiss and make up and sweep it under the rug of repression eventually

 

 **Me**  
what!!!!! omg!!! i was just asking a question!!!!  
vic i go to u to explain weird girl feelings  
and i get more weird girl feelings!!!!

 

 **Vic  
** I love ya Nate but I think you need to lay down... you're a little too invested in this

 

 **Me**  
ur supposed to be on my side  
remember that

 

* * *

 

**Sgt. Shithead**

**Sgt. Shithead  
** Chloe. Your mother says. You should bring friend. To house. David.

 

 **Me  
** who  
rachel  
you? you already live at our house man

 

 **Sgt. Shithead  
** Don't get smart.. she means Maxine   
She will cook. David.

 

 **Me  
** sorry man, can't exactly turn off my brain  
not today, tex  
max is busy, world famous photographers have heavy schedules you feel

 

 **Sgt. Shithead  
** Not "feeling" your sarcasm. David.  
Please askyour friend. Which date is vbest. Your mother wants tto catch up. David

 

 **Me  
** ooh quotation marks!! wonder how long it took you to text that.  
don't tap the space bar so much man  
about max. yea whatever. it'll be soon, tell mom to be patient. maybe max will come to the diner sometime anyway  
txt later. tell mom not to wait up for that phone call tonight i got studying to do.

 

 **Sgt. Shithead  
** Wait a minute. Your mother says. Bring Rachel too.  
Rachel can bring a. Friend if she wants.  
Your mother says. Frank is not invited. David.

 

 **Me  
** preeeeeeeeetty sure not even jesus wants frank at his dinner table but yea. i got u step fam.  
catch you later sgt. pepper

 

 

 

 

**Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

**Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** so.  
got a proposition for you.

 

 **Me  
** Chloe, why are you texting me in class  
You're literally sitting behind me  
I'm not a science whiz like you, I actually need to pay attention

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** hear me out babe.  
friday.  
dinner.  
im thinking you bring the candles and ill supply the wine and slow jams.

 

 **Me  
** Why, Miss Price!  
Are you trying to woo me?!?! :')

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** not on your life NERD   
it's a serious offer though. mom wants to see you. coo over you probs. check to see if you have the right number of fingers and toes.  
\+ what did i say about emojis max. evil. horrible.

 

 **Me  
** Awwwh I would love to see Joyce again! Friday sounds great  
Should I bring anything?

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** just bring yourself lmao you know mom. she treats you better than me tbh  
she will be foaming out of the mouth at the chance to feed you  
warning though step ass is a hardass. and rachel will be there. she's probably bringing a friend.

 

 **Me  
** Ahhh speaking of Rachel!! She's so nice to let me take photos of her the other day!   
I have to show them to you  
Gotta get both of you guys together next time (^ ^)

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** when,,,,,, did you take photos of rachel

 

 **Me  
** It was Tuesday, after I came back??  
She texted me to ask if I wanted to hang out??  
We went to that junkyard you guys hang out at. So cool. She was really nice

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** shit boi i die boi  
max omg,,,,, omg

 

 **Me  
** What's wrong?  
Are you mad  
Do you want to see the pics? I can still take photos of you too?  
Talk to meeeee :'(

 

 ****Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
** it's nothing max  
just remember friday  
see you then

 

 

 

 

**Rach**

**Me  
** yes im returning to tell you my order of sweet and friendly but not flirty rachel with extra deep dimples on the side was wrong??  
you must have given it to the wrong person??  
because i have had news of what was probably flirty rachel running around with max?????????????  
also the fries were soggy??????????????????????

 

 **Rach  
** What??????  
:O :O :O :O  
Couldn't have been!!  
The Amber Delicatessen only serves the best and most accurate of meals!!  
I was totally friendly!  
Max takes really good pictures, by the way! It's almost like we were destined to be besties! 

 

 **Me  
** omg you are such a brat!!  
your lil confused horrible emojis aren't fooling me,,, you,,, you libertine. you absolute cad. you scoundrel.

 

 **Rach  
** In all seriousness, yes, I did kinda maybe sort of flirt with her?  
But she either ignored me, or it went right over her head.

 

 **Me  
** im guessin it was probably the second one tbh  
are you satisfied now? can we not do this?  
you can't have your cake and eat it too. or is it two cakes?? especially when one cake is totally willing and has known you longer  
and wants to protect the second cake who is very sweet but not for ingesting

 

 **Rach  
** Is this some weird metaphor about the state of our friendship?  
I really am sorry, Chloe. I don't know what's up with me.  
Hey, I feel like this isn't the kind of conversation we should be having over text. Wanna skip with me tomorrow? Talk it out a little bit?

 

 **Me**  
ugh you're the worst  
sure but you owe me ive got a lab report due tomorrow  
oh yeah!!! friday mom wants you to come to dinner. she wants to fawn over you and max probs.  
she said you can bring a friend if you want. but get this. she said frank isn't invited lmAO

 

 **Rach**  
ARE YOU SERIOUS LMAO  
I am WHEEZING  
IT WAS THE BEANS, WASN'T IT. IT WAS TOTALLY THE BEANS INCIDENT.

 

 **Me**  
lmao PROBABLY and the fact that he's a total neckbeard  
what did you see in him im still gagging

 

 **Rach**  
We don't discuss the Disappointment in this house.  
But yeah. Anyway. Mrs. Wayans is glaring at me for texting on my phone, so. I'll let you go. See you tomorrow? Want to go in the morning?  
And then afterwards, we can maybe go out to eat with Max? I'll pay.  
As a do-over, I mean. I really am sorry. I'll try to actually get to know her this time. I didn't really have the kindest intentions the other day and I kind of feel like shit now.

 

 **Me**  
yeah rachel. that sounds nice. we should do that.  
txt later babe.

 

 **Rach  
** xoxoxoxoxoxoxo :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this in my notebook and transferred it onto AO3 in chunks, so if this flows awkwardly, that's probably why. Most of this pre-written. I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can edit them properly. So far, three are complete, the fourth is being rewritten, and I'm shooting to wrap this up in five!
> 
> I'm really bad at titles, but I am proud of this one, because it fits if you get the reference. Which is a bad one, as well as a bad joke. Because threesomes. Get it. Probably not. I HAVE SO MANY FEELINGS ABOUT AMBERPRICEFIELD AND RACHEL, and and have attempted to write both many times,,, I never quite like my portrayal of Rachel. Still iffy on this one, tbh.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, sorry for these long notes. Please leave a comment if you have the time!!


	2. Teenaged Adults

**Ensign Chekov**

**Ensign Chekov**  
Chloe, you up?  
Please answer!

 

 **Me**  
im up now,,  
what u need waldo my boi  
dude wtf i just looked at the clock it's like 5 am why you callin me this early omg  
you called so many times  
are you about to confess your undying love  
because boy do i have a surprise for you

 

 **Ensign Chekov**  
Sorry, sorry! I just really need your help and didn't know who else to turn to?  
Do you think you could help me with that report for the latest lab assignment?  
It's got me really stumped and I refuse to refer to the internet for help this time?

 

 **Me**  
gasp!!!!!!!!!! somebody dial ix i i,,,,,,,,,  
whiz kid graham needs my help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
what's in it for me boi!! what you need boi ill have you in my debt in no time boi!!!!  
you need help boi? say it again boi!!!!!!!

 

 **Ensign Chekov**  
YES, I ADMIT THAT I NEED HELP.  
I WILL THEN OWE YOU ONE FAVOR. DO YOU ACCEPT.

 

 **Me**  
hell yeah you are the best at favors!!  
my very own cinderella boi!!!!  
i already know what i want  
you know my friend max who came back to town?

 

 **Ensign Chekov**  
Yeah, I know her. She's really nice!  
She took a random photo of me in Mr. Jefferson's class and said I had a "youthful aura".  
Then she didn't make fun of me when I went on one of my dumb nerd rants because of course the aura thing reminded me of synesthesia.

 

 **Me  
** yep that's my max! too nice to tell you she probably think's you're the crown dork

 

 **Ensign Chekov**  
Wait really?  
Does she really think that????  
Chloe come on!

 

 **Me**  
chill man im joking  
max is a bigger dork than you probs. she likes star trek, photography, cartoons, and video games. she draws really good but her handwriting sucks.  
why not talk to her. she's been having a hard time trying to make friends.  
but don't get all creepy or anything. promise you she's not interested. and she's my best friend so it's my job to monopolize her time and shit

 

 **Ensign Chekov**  
Ugh, sometimes I don't even know if you're joking or not?  
Anyways yes! The answer is yes whatever it is!  
The conclusion for this report is killing me and I don't know what to write! IT'S DUE TODAY I NEED HELP I NEED MS. GRANT TO THINK I'M COOL AND SMART.

 

 **Me**  
bro i would have helped you anyway but since you offered,,,  
im skipping with rachel today but i found my dad's old camera when i was visiting my mom the other day and i thought max should have it  
so stop outside of the dorms before classes start. ill let you in and help you out.  
will give you the camera and a note. read the note and you die my dude.

 

 **Ensign Chekov**  
You can count on me!  
Thanks, Chloe! I knew you could help.  
Totally hugging you when I get to the dorms, by the way. Get ready. Prepare for a Graham Embrace.

 

 **Me**  
please captain  
not in front of the klingons

 

 

 

 

**Mom**

**Mom  
** Sweetie did you remember your EpiPen? I am really afraid of what will happen if you come across some strawberries. You will actually look like a strawberry my little freckle face. Please be safe. xoxo Mommy

 

 **Me  
** Omg I've got it mom. I carry it around in my little pack and everything.

 

 **Mom  
** I know you have it honey, I was just checking to see if you know that you have it. Considering you almost forgot to pack it. I put it in your suitcase while we were helping you get ready.

 

 **Me**  
When did you find the time to do that?!?! o_O  
Mom you were so busy crying and hugging me and making bad jokes and also crying!

 

 **Mom**  
Mothers are ninjas my dear.  
Please remember to show your friends how to give you the shot if something happens.  
Hope you're having fun back in Arcadia Bay. Maybe your dad and I should visit sometime to see how you're doing. It would be nice to see Joyce again too.

 

 **Me**  
I'd love that but there's no rush! I'm having fun! I'll tell Joyce you guys said hi!  
I'm sending you some pictures mom. Then I have to go to class!  
[ _Attached Image_ ]  
[ _Attached Image_ ]  
[ _Attached Image_ ]

 

 **Mom**  
Those are so beautiful Max! I'm so glad you're following your dreams sweetheart!  
Thank you for sharing them with me!  
Chloe looks so different! You have to tell me the story behind that later!  
Call me soon okay? Make sure you talk to your dad and your granddad soon too.

 

 **Me  
** Of course mom. Talk to you later. Maxoxo.

 

 

 

 

**Kate**

**Kate  
** Hi Max! It's Kate from Photography!

 

 **Me**  
Hi Kate from Photography! (^ ^)  
Thanks again for letting me hold your book. Is that what you're texting me about? I promise I'll give it back to you today!  
Sorry about that by the way. I'm still waiting on my text books to arrive.

 

 **Kate From Photography**  
Well, yes and no!  
I wanted to invite you to my lunch table today. My friends are really nice, they don't bite. Chloe's your friend right? Maybe you can invite her and Rachel over too!

 

 **Me**  
Yeah that sounds great! Thanks!! Can I get a photo of you guys? I've seen you guys around. You're a really interesting group!  
Chloe and Rachel aren't here today, by the way. Or at least I haven't seen them. So it'll be nice to have someone to sit with today.

 

 **Kate From Photography**  
I think they would love that! Mr. Jefferson can't seem to get over your talents so they're probably curious!  
Sometimes people like to stop by our table so maybe you can get pictures of them too!  
Um, watch out for Zachary though? He can be kind of loud?

 

 **Me**  
LOL trust me I know!!  
Thanks I'll see you later!

 

 

 

**Rachel Amber**

**Rachel Amber**  
Hey Max!  
Me and Chloe are skipping today. We have a lot to talk about. I hope you're going to be alright on your own! The hallowed halls of Blackwell are filled with much fuckery and teenage pain.  
I was wondering if you wanted to skip town with us when we got back, though. Me and Chloe were thinking we could all eat out. I'm treating you guys, so don't worry about bringing money.

 

 **Me**  
Hi Rachel!  
I think I should be able to handle Blackwell for a day. I hope ;;  
That sounds fun! I'll probably be doing homework on the drive. I've got so much to catch up on @_@  
I couldn't ask you to pay for me though!

 

 **Rachel Amber**  
It's no trouble! Please, Max. My parents are both doctors. Granted, my mom is an animal doctor, but, yeah.  
Let me do a you a Nice Thing.  
No butts! No take-backs! We'll see you at around three-ish.

 

 

 

 

  **Chet Ubetcha**

 **Chet Ubetcha**  
Hey Chloe! I heard you have a new friend in town!  
Do you mind telling me a bit about her? It's for the new student column we do for the school newspaper.

 

 **Me**  
umm what. max isn't a "new friend"  
i've known her since we were like babies.

 

 **Chet Ubetcha  
** Oh, really? What age did you meet, exactly?

 

 **Me**  
juliet. y-you know could just. ask her yourself?  
im kind of busy right now?

 

 **Chet Ubetcha**  
Yeah, I noticed you and Rachel aren't around today.  
Are you guys setting up another prank?

 

 **Me**  
oooooookkkkkkkkkk, totally not doing this right now  
max isn't hard to miss. and knowing you, you could probably give a police report of the way she looks by now,,,,,  
you find her and ask her all the questions you want  
don't get aggressive though ok max is like a marshmallow you feel

 

 **Chet Ubetcha  
** A marshmallow? So is she very sensitive?

 

 **Me  
** omfg

 

 

 

 

**Max**

**Me**  
Hey Max, are you okay?  
I noticed you left in a bit of a hurry. You doing okay?  
For a moment I was afraid you left Chloe's gift!

 

 **Max**  
Thanks again for bringing me that, Warren!  
And also thanks for letting me hold that flash drive. I bet it's hard to find the original series. I've always wanted to watch the whole thing.  
I grew up with my dad and his friend watching The Next Generation and all the movies, but I haven't seen the whole Star Trek in its retro glory!!

 

 **Me**  
No problem! Chloe wanted to give it to you herself, but Rachel kind of rushed her out this morning!  
If you ever want to watch that with me, let me know. I've heard that my commentaries can be very enlightening.  
But yeah! Nice to meet you again! Thanks for the photo again, too. Class exchange ends soon, so I'll catch you later?

 

 **Max  
** Of course! We have a lot to nerd out about!

 

 **Me**  
Sounds fun!  
Live long and prosper!

 

 **Max  
** Live long and prosper!!

 

 

 

 

****Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ** **

**Me**  
Chloe why didn't you give me this yourself!! This is so sweet!!  
I want to hug you so much right now!! It's like a physical sensation!! When I see you I'm giving you a hug and you are going to hug me back and not complain!!  
That note is going in my scrapbook omg Chloe, you sap, I'm dying  
I'm literally dying from all of the love I feel squeezing my heart today!!

**Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** yeah yeah yeah you love me, im awesome, we know this maxine  
honestly do you like it?  
wasn't sure if it was a good idea. i felt like giving you dad's camera was kinda. morbid? idk  
but i haven't used it and i think he would want you to have it.

 

 **Me**  
I'm so emotional right now. Of course I like it you jerk. I love it. But you should have been here to give me this :'(  
Your friend Warren gave it to me at lunch. It was kinda funny because when he saw me he was eating and he kinda like, lit up, and pointed, and started making these weird noises while jumping in his seat?  
And he gave it to me. Along with a flash drive that has like, every episode of Star Trek the original ever on it? then we exchanged numbers?  
then I excused myself because I recognized the camera  
I went to the bathroom and read your note and cried like a little kid!! I hate you!!  
And Warren texted me while I was crying omg!!

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** omg max haha oh noooo. no sad emojis. no tears. dork.  
im sorry it wasn't supposed to make you cry.

 

 **Me**  
No it was a good cry Chloe!!  
It's gonna sound stupid because he was your dad and all but like, I really miss William and I'm so so sorry about what happened.  
I wish I could go back in time and throw his car keys or something.  
And I hate that I had to leave so soon after the funeral and I know we kept in touch but like? I wish I could have done more?  
I wish I could have been there for you!  
I'm sorry that sounded so much better in my head.

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** max. super max. buddy. it's okay  
i totally understand  
ugh i kind want to hug you too?  
you're rubbing off on me. NERD.  
we have so much to talk about

 

 **Me**  
Yes we do!! Can't wait to see you today!  
You can't escape the hugs. You better hug me back.

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
babe i will give you the most passionate embrace ever!!!!!  
pick you up if you want me to!!!  
it'll be all 90s r &b up in this bitch

 

 **Me**  
Totally!!  
I mean it Chloe... thanks so much.  
I missed you a lot. Seattle wasn't as cool without my pirate buddy with me  <3 <3 <3

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** YOU GET AN EMOJI PASS TODAY BUT KNOW THAT IT STILL BOTHERS ME DEEPLY

 

 **Me  
** :-* :-* :-* :-* <3 <3 <3 <3

 

 

 

 

**Rach**

**Rach  
** I'm Jennifer and she's Angelina.

 

 **Me**  
omfg  
that doesn't mean you're not my best friend too rach omg,,,   
and remember what i told you, like i honestly hope you're keeping that in mind  
for now can we just go eat and talk like normal people  
i want to watch my best friends get to know each other

 **Rach  
** Absolutely.

 

 **Me  
** you still on for friday at mom's house or do you need a break?

 

 **Rach**  
Chlo, I wouldn't miss it for the world.  
Text you later, I found Max.

 

 **Me  
** please give her a chance,,,,,,

 

* * *

 

 

**ugh**

**Me  
** Rachel, I swear you better be at the next Vortex Club party

 

 **ugh**  
WHAT LMAO  
Why are YOU asking me?!  
You mean Queen Victoria herself is inviting me?! What luck! What fortune! I'm so delighted!

 

 **Me**  
Stop acting stupid you know you don't even need to ask.  
You're like Nathan's favorite person, besides me of course. You should at least make an appearance

 

 **ugh**  
Ah, so this is about what I sad at the last party? I didn't mean it. Not really. Well kinda, but it was a heat of the moment thing.  
How about this. If I come, but I'm bringing whoever and as many whoevers as I want.  
We get the full VIP experience. We leave when we want.  
Nathan, I know you're reading over her shoulder. This is not a Yes.

 

 **Me**  
askfdjaskkfkwoejfjfjjjjjjjjjjjjjj  
asdjf;owexvvvvvvvvvvvvv   vjaksdj;aklsdjf  
fine then but u kno parties are great places for homosexual proclivities to take place

 

 **ugh**  
Oh my god, Nathan. You're ridiculous.  
I'll consider saving your lame rich boy party.  
Now stop siccing your platonic life partner on me so she can go kiss her not-girlfriend. :) :) :) :)

 

 **Me  
** BOTH OF YOU OWE ME A TRIP TO THE SALON

 

 

 

 

**cutie with the freckles**

**Me**  
Hey, Max!  
You have a class with Victoria Chase, right?

 

 **cutie with the freckles  
** Hey Rachel! Yeah, I do. Why?

 

 **Me**  
Do me a favor?  
When you see her, just look at her. Like stare at her really hard.  
I promise you can legit catalogue every emotion that passes her face.  
She thinks she's super cool and smooth as heck, but she's honestly such a dork.

 

 **cutie with the freckles**  
Ahh that sounds kinda funny! But I don't think staring at her for so long with go over well with her?  
She's kinda mean tbh. Like. Like. It hasn't even been a week,and she hates me.  
So if I stare at her, tragedy will strike.

 

 **Me  
** What do you mean?

 

 **cuite with the freckles**  
I get the feeling she'll rip me a new one and then I will Ascend.  
Angels will sing my eulogy  
You'll have to hold Chloe back from jumping on my coffin  
My mom will swear I died because I didn't use my EpiPen  
My granddad will sing the parting glass

 

 **Me  
** WHAT IM CRY

 

 **cutie with the freckles  
** In other words I think she's pretty scary!

 

 **Me**  
MAX LMAO  
This is GOLD.  
Victoria LOVES striking fear in the hearts of innocents. What has she done to you, babe?

 

 **cutie with the freckles  
** More like, what have I done to myself????????

 

 **Me  
** Haha! What did you do, stand up to her? She hates that.

 

 **cutie with the freckles  
** No!!! I didn't!!! She's scary!!!! **  
** MR JEFFERSON ASKED ME A QUESTION AND I ANSWERED CORRECTLY  
IT WAS A MISTAKE. I HAVE BEEN TARGETED

 

 **Me  
** Oh, my good God. That seems fitting.  
She really looks up to Mr. J. Personally, I think he's kinda creepy.

 **cutie with the freckles  
** AND AND AND  
After I answered, she just gave me this LOOK  
I COULD FEEL THE TEARS SPRINGING INTO MY EYES  
I'VE NEVER FELT SO MUCH DISAPPROVAL RADIATIONG OFF OF A SINGLE HUMAN BEING. AND MY DAD EXISTS  
I CAN FEEL HER EYES ON ME AND IT'S LIKE A RED LASER FROM A SNIPER RIFLE  
SOON I WILL JOIN THE ABYSS

 

 **Me  
** Max, it's totally not that serious.  
Max. Chill.  
LMFAO.  
I'M CRYING. I'M DO A LAUGH.

 

 **cutie with the freckles  
** Don't laugh at my pain (థ ｪ థ) 

 

 **Me**  
No, hey. You're totally fine. That's just Victoria's way of telling you she thinks you're cool.  
It's like, her version of pulling your pigtails.  
I'll tell her to cool it.  
But anyway. Oh my gOD, did I need that laugh.

 

 **cutie with the freckles**  
That makes no sense omg!!  
Thank you :'(  
I couldn't handle it for much longer. Bless you. Bless your family and your cow

 

 **Me**  
When I see you, we've gotta tell Chloe about that. She'll think it's hilarious.  
Oh my gosh. You poor thing.

 

 **cutie with the freckles  
** You made me kinda nervous to go to class now!! :'(

 

 **Me**  
Aww, I'm sorry!!  
Want me to walk you?

 

 **cutie with the freckles  
** Yes, please :'( :'( :'(

 

 

 

 

 

**Rach**

**Me**  
i can't even believe you tbh  
you were so mean to laugh  
and now im late for class  
that was probably the funniest thing ive heard in like quintillion years tho  
bless

 

 **Rach**  
Hush, you laughed, too!  
I KNOW, RIGHT?  
It was kinda cute though. I think Max was legit scared. Before we met you in the hall, I gave her a hug and she just, like, hid her face in my neck? She's so smol!!  
I'm feeling so mean right now. I shouldn't have said anything. It was a good laugh, though. My sides hurt.

 

 **Me**  
don't feel mean max always worries until it's unhealthy lmao  
im glad you guys are getting along by the way!! and max is honestly too nice you feel  
maybe people will think twice about being assbutts if they see her hanging with you

 

 **Rach**  
This is Blackwell, Chlo.  
People will be assbutts with or without me. Actually, I'm included in the assbutts. I was an assbutt. Still sorry about that, by the way.  
It's easier to play nice if you actually like the person, so that helps.

 

 **Me**  
yeah dude!!!!!!!!! you kinda were an assbutt!!!!!!  
heres hoping the church of max's innocence will continue to lower your hackles  
and weird knee-jerk flirting mechanism

 

 **Rach  
** Never living that down, am I?

 

 **Me  
** would kind of friend would i be if i let that happen

 

 

 

 

**Vic**

**Vic  
** I HATE RACHEL AMBER  
NATHAN I SWEAR. YOU HAVE THE WORST TASTE IN FRIENDS

 

 **Me  
** isn't she great tho

 

 **Vic  
** Nate!!  
No!!!!!!!  
I'm putting you on friend time out!! Don't talk to me for like a week unless you're taking me to the salon or your clothes are on fire!!!

 

 **Me  
** watch what happens when i find some matches then!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

**Joyce**

**Me  
** Why do I. Feel like. Allowing three teenaged adults into our home. Was a bad idea.

 

 **Joyce**  
Because it probably was, hun :)  
David, the space bar honey.  
What makes you say that though?  
And three? Rachel didn't bring a friend?

 

 **Me**  
No, thank. God.  
They set the table and. Sat down and talked for a bit.  
Then started making music. With the forks. And plates and Chloe sang. Rick Astley  
Then they started playing. Footsie.   
Please hurry. Home. David.

 

 **Joyce**  
Those girls!! Already making Max a little hell raiser too I bet   
I'm on my way, David.  
I have a feeling things are going to be "interesting" from here on out... :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to include the ta'al emoji in Max's final response to Warren. Mostly, I type my fics up on my phone and edit on a computer when I get the chance. I've tried to include emojis before, so I had assumed it was just my phone when they weren't showing up. I now know that AO3's text editor can't process emojis without some maneuvering I'm too lazy and computer illiterate to try. I feel kinda silly lmao.
> 
> The next installment of this will be a sort of interlude, then the chapter after that will take place a few months later, if that makes sense. Hope you're enjoying this so far. Don't be shy about any thoughts or questions you may have!


	3. Interlude: Gossip and Inane Conversation

**Vortex Club**

**BoiPrescott:** can some1 tell me what the fuCK is going on with rachel and her not girlfriend and her not girlfriend's not girlfriend

 **BoiHayden:** What Nate. Are you high bro.

 **SweeT:** You're still on this, Nathan? Oh my gosh

 **LadyVic:** What happened this time Nate??

 **BoiPrescott:** u guys know i like to eat at the two whales  
well they were there and it was so weird???  
don't really know how to explain just got a weird feeling

 **DanaRelLay:** Knock it off Nathan. :/ It's really none of your business and it's kind of rude that you're being so creepy about it.

 **CourtCourt:** YOU knock it off! Girl this is juicy!! Spill Nathan!

 **BoiPrescott:** chill dana it's not that big a deal tbh????  
it was just. i sat the next booth over. rach stopped to say hi to me and that max girl waved. but price like, had her arm around both of them  
looking like the cat that ate the fuckign cream

 **DanaRelLay:** Orrrrr maybe they're all good friends?  
And Chloe is a naturally touchy person who is also glad to have her two best friends in the same place?

 **CourtCourt:** Yeah right! 

 **SonOfRobert:** dana........ baby........ lets not act like you don't have some of urrrr own secrets

 **DanaRelLay:** None I'm ever sharing with you, thanks! :)  
And Courtney, Chloe is NOT that kind of person and it's gross you'd imply that. You should know better.

 **BoiHayden:** Shots fired bro

 **SonOfRobert:** oouuuch  
you know you miss me

 **DanaRelLay:** No. I don't. At all.

 **ZachAttach:** Nathan man I thought Rachel was your friend?

 **BoiPrescott:** she IS u dolt that's why i need to know what's up  
scope out the situation and tell her if she's being stupid!!

 **SweeT:** Vic, I think you need to go soothe Nathan  
Like, just lay him on his side and stroke his hair until he falls asleep  
I was joking but I also think you actually should go to him now haha.

 **BoiPrescott:** honestly how dare u!!!!!!!

 **BoiHayden:** Lmfao.

 **LadyVic:** Is this my life now??  
You gonna be OK on your own Sweet T?

 **BoiPrescott:** what the actual fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **LadyVic:** Unlock your door Nate I'm coming over

 **WatsonJuliet:** Would you guys all be willing to do an interview about the upcoming Vortex Club party?

 **DanaRelLay:** Great timing Juli.  
A++++

 

* * *

 

 

**Do It For Kate**

**Katie:** Hey Max, I just finished Over The Garden Wall! I loved it so much! Thank you for telling me about it!  
Oh my gosh, you guys. What's up with the chat name? I swear it's something new every week! Lol

 **BrookeS** **:** It was Warren this time, Kate.

 **GrahamCracker:** It's because you're number one in our hearts. Everybody agreed on it, this time.

 **Lyssa:** Totally

 **Katie:** That's sweet, you guys!

 **Maxoxo:** Not as sweet as you!  
About OTGW: I knew you would like it! The art style is so cute right?

 **Katie:** The cutest!!  
I love their little shape noses!   
And Greg reminds me of my littlest sister.

 **Lyssa:** I loved that  
You should totally do some art for it  
It suits your style

 **Katie:** I will absolutely do that! I'm taking out my art pens already!

 **DaCosta:** kate we should do some art of it together :>

 **Katie:** Alright. Maybe we can even post the pictures around since the fall is coming up!

 **GrahamCracker:** What's this?

 **Maxoxo:** Really cool Western Animation! You should watch it and tell me what you think!  
I think you would love it! I think the ending will satisfy your logical mind (^ ^)

 **BrookeS:** I can't see Warren liking a cartoon all that much, Max.  
Of course, he likes the sci-fi and fantasy movies, but usually because he can take them apart.

 **GrahamCracker:** No, it's totally cool!  
What's it called, Over The Garden Wall? I can probably find that online!  
Ill watch it and we can theorize together Max!

 **Stellar:** YOU GUYS please tell me im not the only one who gets like  
Less than teacherly signals from Mr. Jefferson!

 **Lyssa:** WHAT

 **Stellar:** I heard that he's not above getting flirty with students! You know how sometimes he asks people to be his models?  
Welllllllllllll B-)  
Let's just say I get the feeling that the rumors are justified

 **Katie:** Where did you hear that, Stella?  
That's very serious! I work with Mr. J sometimes!

 **Maxoxo:** That's really hard for me to imagine!!

 **Stellar:** I don't know about you guys, but I'm totally willing to get in line to be his next model

 **Lyssa:** Ew no way  
Mr. J is a little greasy and a lot pretentious

 **Maxoxo:** Where'd you hear that?

 **Stellar:** I overheard Victoria and Taylor talking about it. They said Rachel Amber is one of his favorite models  
Isn't Rachel your friend Max? Could you ask her about it?? PLEASE?

 **Katie:** That should have shown you that it was a lie right away, Stella. Victoria and Taylor aren't the nicest girls around... :/

 **BrookeS:** Kate's being generous.  
They literally suck.

 **DaCosta:** victoria once told me I looked like the Michelin tire boy

 **BrookeS:** I rest my case.

 **Katie:** You guys!!

 **Lyssa:** Katie you saying they "aren't the nicest" is literally proof that they aren't the nicest

 **GrahamCracker:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **Maxoxo:** Yeah, Rachel is my friend.   
I noticed something since I moved back though. Everybody likes her but they also talk about her. What's up with that?  
I get the feeling she wouldn't like half of the stuff I hear about her (´･_･`) So sorry Stella, I don't think I'll ask her about that.

 **Stellar:** Awwww Max! :( :( :(   
I know she talks to you but you haven't known her that long. It's been what a little over a month since you came here?  
It's a little obvious that you're like in awe of her and Chloe but they're probably not telling you a lot of things

 **Maxoxo:** I'm not in awe of them!! I just think they're smart and funny and pretty

 **Lyssa:** LMFAO

 **Maxoxo:** And what is it that they're not telling me?   
You make it sound like they're serial killers :'(

 **Katie:** It's nothing, Max. Don't worry about it. Really!!

 **BrookeS:** Tsk tsk.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  **Dog Pound**

 **Labrador:** hey kennel master...... heard your girl is moving on

 **Kennel Master:** Yeah, no shit.  
It's been months. Almost a year.

 **Labrador:** yea dude but i think you should look into it

 **Rott:** im going to fucking kill u  
don't think i don't know who u r  
u tool

 **Beagle:** Peace and love people!!!!!!

 

 

* * *

 

**The Real Cool Kids**

**FranzFernando:** Max, how are you?  
Are you surviving in that ghost town?  
What's the school like?

 **Xten:** We miss you lots, girlie. Call us sometime ok? We'll do a conference call.

 **Maxoxo:** I'm doing good, I'm managing, and the school is not what I was expecting??  
But it's not bad!  
I miss you guys too, Kristen.   
You guys need to tell me what's going on in Seattle  
Fernando, I hope you're not still twerking in the Space Needle

 **FranzFernando:** That was the one time!! The kids loved it!! MY ASS WAS KILLER IN THOSE JEANS

 **Xten:** Let it go, Fernando. 

 **Maxoxo:** Yeah your ass was like, sleeper hold at best  
There was no murder involved

 **FranzFernando:** Just you ladies wait and see.  
I'll become the number one twerkerer in the entire country.  
In the entire world, even.  
My ass will conquer regimes and bring about world peace.

 **Xten:** Don't quit your day job

 **FranzFernando:** I WAS WONDERFUL

 **Maxoxo:** There is no war in Ba Sing Se

 **FranzFernando:** Shut down,,,, Max, you wound me.

 **Maxoxo:** Anyway. I miss you guys :'(  
I've got people here. I mean, I have Chloe and her friend Rachel, who's actually really cool.  
But I guess I got used to Seattle?  
I also really miss my parents

 **Xten:** Don't worry about your parents, Max.  
We stop by your house every day to give them their daily dose of teenaged affection

 **FranzFernando:** And also teenaged appetites  
I know I say this all the time, but your dad's cooking is the bomb  
How dare you leave his cooking for some fancy art school?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

 **Xten:** What Fernando is trying to say is that he misses you a whole bunch.

 **FranzFernando:** You made my life an adventure :(

 **Maxoxo:** You made my life rich :'(

 **Xten:** We should visit you sometime!!  
We'll save up some money and come down there.  
We'll rock that little town's WORLD.

 **FranzFernando:** YEAH!!!!!! YEAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
They won't know what hit them!

 **Maxoxo:** I would totally love that you guys!!  
No pressure and I know we're all broke teenagers, so if you need the money for yourself make sure you use it for that first  
But a visit sounds awesome and I'm SO down for that  
I can give you guys a tour of my hometown. It will last like five minutes :')

 **Xten:** Sounds awesome!  
Fernando, we've got some planning to do.

 **FranzFernando:** Nobody mentioned I'd have to put actual thought and effort into this I'm cry  
But it's totally worth it to revive the Three Musketeers!!

* * *

 

 

**Skater Bros**

**JustJustin** Dude I don't like this name bro!!!!! It's not just skater bros!!! It's skater ladies!!! And skater people!!! And the friends and significant others of skater people!!!!

 **JustJustin**   _changed the chat name to_ **SkaterPppl**

**SkaterPppl**

**priceless:** um justin did you mean to use three Ps or

 **JustJustin**   _changed the chat name to_ **SkaterPpl**

**SkaterPpl**

**xoxoRachxoxo:** Ahh, yes. I've noticed that you've been trying to be more progressive lately, Justin.

 **TrevorDude:** Hes been like this ever since I had him play Undertale lmao

 **priceless:** what lmfao is that the lil indie game with the skeletons  
i've seen max doodling them in her notebook

 **JustJustin:** Thanks Rachel just want to make sure everybody feels cared for you know!!!  
Not funny guys it really made me think!! Also the music is great!!

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** Bless you, Justin.

 **DanaRelLay:** Haha Justin that's sweet!  
When are you guys gonna hit the skating rink again? Would love to see you guys skating around. Thanks for inviting me last time!

 **TrevorDude:** Hey babe no problem glad you liked, thanks for coming to cheer me on  
We're going today  
Chole you should invite your dudette Max too so she can get some rad shots of us

 **JustJustin:** Yeah Chole you should do that! One more for the SkaterPpl!!!

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** Yeah! Then Me, Dana, and Max can cheer you guys on from the sidelines. :)

 **priceless:** yea sure i guess? max would like that i think.  
i'll ask her  
but i swear to gOD if you guys show up smelling like patchouli and weed she's going to be very scandalized  
and that will be hilarious so if you guys wanted to do that you should totally do that

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** Only you would encourage people to skate while they're high.

 **priceless:** they're either gonna be elegant as shit or fall on their faces  
the guessing game is just part of the fun

 

 

* * *

 

**Dad**

**Dad  
** Max, you forgot your EpiPen.

 

 **Me**  
No, I didn't?????  
I brought it with me! Mom put it in my suitcase!! I carry it in my little pack and everything

 

 **Dad**  
I know.  
Your mom just wanted me to make sure you knew.

 

 **Me**  
OMG she really has no faith in me :'(   
She thinks I'm gonna die without her :'(  
How bad is she doing on a scale from one to ten

 

 **Dad**  
No, she's worried because you're her only child and she loves you.  
It's the same for me, but I'm maybe not as bad as your mom. Her worry on the scale is currently at 25  
Probably because you haven't called her.

 

 **Me  
** Dad please tell her I'm totally okay. 100%. 

 

 **Dad  
** Just call her more often, Max.

 

 **Me**  
Things have just been really hectic with classes and friends.  
Tell mom I'm sorry :'( Will call her tonight. Love you.

 

 **Dad**  
You should call me too, sometime.  
Just putting that out there.  
Love you too. Have a good day. Make good choices.

 

 

* * *

 

  **Elastigirl**

**Elastigirl  
** Chloe, why did I wake up to find all the lyrics to "Strangers In The Night" in my inbox?

 

 **Me  
** i thought you loved frank sinatra 

 

 **Elastigirl  
** I do, but I wonder why you thought that meant you should send me the lyrics?

 

 **Me**  
because i love you and i wanted to make you smile???????????????  
jeez mom have some faith in your daughter. i am trying.

 

 **Elastigirl**  
You are ridiculous.  
I love you too.

 **Me**  
never gonna give you up  
never gonna let you down  
never gonna run around and desert you  
never gonna make you cry  
never gonna say goodbye  
never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

 **Elastigirl**  
Honey I don't remember mentioning liking Rick Astley.  
Because I don't. I don't like Rick Astley

 **Me**  
gasp!!!!!!!!!!  
for a bit that song was used as like a joke you know??  
but like. maybe it's because ive heard it so many times  
but i unapologetically and unironically loVE that shit

 **Elastigirl  
** That's great sweetheart. But if you're going to send me song lyrics, please don't send me Rick Astley

 **Me  
** let me live

 

* * *

 

 **To:** dmadsen@mailbox.blackwell.edu

 **From:** mgrant@mailbox.blackwell.edu

 **Subject:** Chloe's Performance

Mr. Madsen,

I'm sending you this email because I thought I should let you know that Chloe is doing very well in my classes. At first, I was a little worried about her doubling up on her sciences, but it seems as though the decision has worked out very nicely for her. I admit that she can be a bit rowdy, but at the end of the day, she knows when to double down and focus on her work. Her and another student of mine--Warren Graham--work very well together. They are very different, but they often use each other as a sounding board for their ideas. This has encouraged other students to approach Chloe, should they need help or a second opinion. This is the exactly the type of behavior I hope to encourage in my classes. Scientists work better in numbers.  
Do you remember when you approached me on the first day, Mr. Madsen? You expressed worry that Chloe might be disruptive. She can be, I will give you that. However, I think that you should put a little faith in your step-daughter. She is a very focused student. I hope that you're proud of her.

 

 **To:** mgrant@mailbox.blackwell.edu

 **From:** dmadsen@mailbox.blackwell.edu

 **Subject:** Re: Chloe's Performance

I am going to print out your email to show my wife. Thank you for telling me this.

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** amberrachel72294@gmaill.com

 **From:** tzipporah.p.amber@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Vacation?

Hi honey, your father and I wanted to know if you wanted to get away for a bit. You scared me with that last phone call.

I am really sorry. I had no idea you felt that way, and I wish that you had spoken to me sooner. Do you think that you would be okay with going back to Long Beach for a week? If yes, we leave Saturday. I know you must miss it.

 

 **To:** tzipporah.p.amber@gmail.com

 **From:** amberraachel72294@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Sorry

I'm sorry for scaring you, mom. Just ignore me. I don't think that's a good idea right now. Fall is swinging around, so we've got lots of new material to cover. I do miss Long Beach, though. If you guys actually visit, you should take some pictures and send them to me.

 

 **To:** amberrachel72294@gmail.com

 **From:** tzipporah.p.amber@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Re: Sorry

There's no reason to apologize, Rachel. We are still going (we've had it planned for a while now), but I figured I would extend the offer in case you wanted to come. It still stands, in case you change your mind.

I hope that you're still doing okay in your classes. Please call me again whenever you need to. Or you could just swing by the clinic. I know you got my texts and calls, so it hurts a little that I had to resort to emails to get your attention. Please reach out to us, okay? We love you very much and we want the best for you.

 

 **To:** tzipporah.p.amber@gmail.com

 **From:** amberrachel72994@gmail.com

 **Subject:** Re: Sorry

Alright, mom. Maybe I'll see you guys when you come back. Give dad a kiss for me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Rachel 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for every single one of those screen names.
> 
> This is the second-last of the pre-written chapters, and I'm rewriting a large chunk of the next one. I'm also starting college really soon. So, I can't say when the next chapter will be posted. Please be patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Irish Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay! This is actually my least favorite chapter so far, so I'm a little nervous ;; MY ORIGINAL PLAN WAS FOR THIS TO BE MESSAGES ONLY BUT THAT WENT TITS UP WHEN FEELINGS GOT IN THE WAY. Warning for heavy dialogue near the end?
> 
> As I said last chapter, this takes place a few months later. I did this to avoid allowing myself to do even more Unnecessary Exposition. (I also did this because I never intended for this fic to be longer than six chapters and if I had let myself go it would have been ten chapters and unfinished by now.) More longish rambling notes ahead, feel free to skip!
> 
> First of all, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. It was originally pre-written, but I hated it more and more each time I read over it, I decided that I'd better rewrite a good chunk of it to preserve my sanity. Also? I'm updating this fic from college!!! Dude, I'm in college!!!!!!! It's the second week and I'm already worried as heck, lmfao, but I'm optimistic. One of my professors let me borrow her copy of the textbook, and I nearly burst into tears. I hope that's not a preview for what I'm going to be like this entire semester, but I know myself. It probably is. I'm a stupidly emotional person. I get emotional over dogs and tasty sweets. I am Hopeless. I have No Control. Beauty. Elegance. Grace. Here's hoping I can be successful. Wish me luck.
> 
> Shutting up. Enjoy this chapter! Things get a little serious, but I hope that doesn't ruin the flow of the whole work.

**Max**

**Me  
** MAX   
max max max  
got a question for you

 

 **Max  
** CHLOE  
Chloe Chloe Chloe   
Got an answer for you. 

 

 **Me  
** cute

 

 **Max  
** (σˋ▽ˊ)σ ay girl u kno i huk u up wit dat kyoot

 

 **Me  
** sigh

 

 **Max  
** (*^o^*)(　^ω^) :-* :-* :-* ＼(^o^)／(^3^)  
<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

 **Me  
** SIGH  
do you wanna hear/read my question or what

 

 **Max  
** Always! You know I just had to get my daily rounds in :')  
What's up?

 

 **Me  
** ugh. NERD.  
ok ok i was wondering  
if you would teach me how to play guitar!!!!  
rachel plays the piano and she tried to teach me that once but it was a Disaster  
i don't have the attention span for everything you need to remember

 

 **Max  
** HAHA what makes you think you have the attention span for guitar?!

 

 **Me  
** shUT.  
i heard it wasn't that hard! like it's an easy instrument

 

 **Max  
** Honey, you've got another storm comin'  
I'm joking. It's not super super difficult but you're not gonna be playing Cliffs Of Dover after a week of practice

 

 **Me  
** max. super max. baby. honey. sweetie. buddy-o. linda. listen, linda.  
i know.   
i do want to learn guitar but this was also an excuse to spend time with you??  
like it's been a busy few months and we haven't haven't really talk talked? i wanna hear stories about seattle. how are your parents. did you make friends. that kinda stuff.

 

 **Max  
** Aww Chloe :'( You know I was just giving you a hard time!!  
Why didn't you just say?  
Yes. Definitely. Absolutely!

 

* * *

 

**cutie with the freckles <3**

**cutie with the freckles <3  
** Hey Rach, I just found out you play the piano!  
That's really cool! How did you learn?

 

 **Me**  
Omf who told you that? :O :O :O  
Yeah, I play. Or played. My parents kinda strong-armed me into taking lessons. I've been playing for ten years now?  
I ended up really liking it, actually. And my teacher was this really cool German lady. She could literally play every instrument ever.  
How did you learn how to play the guitar? I know I saw yours in your dorm, but it never occurred to me to ask about it.

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3**  
Chloe told me! She asked me to teach her how to play guitar. We made it through the first five bars of Sweet Caroline today.  
My mom taught me how to play!  
What do you mean by played? I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to jam out sometime.

 

 **Me**  
It's kinda stupid.  
My parents didn't exactly want me to come to Blackwell. So I left my keyboard as this dumb little act of rebellion, or whatever. Thing is, I regretted it instantly, but I'm too embarrassed to bring it to my dorm?  
Mr. Luschek lets me play his upright whenever I stop by the music room, so that's a bonus. I guess I should say I don't play *as much*.  
So if you ever wanna swing by there with me, I'll text you when I'm heading over.

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3  
**Aw Rachel, that's actually kinda cute

 

 **Me  
** What? What's cute?

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3**  
You being a sulky teenager!!  
It always kinda feels like you're not affected by most stuff  
You're super mature and know how to get what you want, especially from adults  
So. Idk. It just puts a smile on my face to imagine you eyeing your keyboard everytime you visit your parent's house and blushing 

 

 **Me**  
OMG. Stop it. I want to like, punch your arm right now.  
You know what? I'm gonna do just that. You bring your guitar to the music room during lunch. I'll get you some food.  
I'll satisfy my need to punch your arm and we'll jam out. Oh my gosh, I can't even find a word for you! Ugh.

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3**  
I'm sorry! I have an amazing talent for saying the wrong thing at all times lololol

 

 **Me**  
Max, this is a good thing. Don't apologize.  
Bring the jams, milady. 

 

**cutie with the freckles <3**

I'll be there!! (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

 

 

 

 

**Grandad**

**Grandad  
** MAXINE I AM SENDING YOU THIS MESSAGE TO ASK IF YOU WILL CALL ME

 

 **Me**  
Grandad, please don't send me texts in all caps!!  
It always makes think something's wrong with you  
I will absolutely call you, by the way!! 

 

 **Grandad**  
I TOLD YOU LASS. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CUT IT OFF  
HOW IS YOUR NEW SCHOOL TREATING YOU. RYAN SHOWED ME A PICTURE. THE BRICKWORK HAS THE MOST UNFLATTERING COLOUR. IT LOOKS LIKE A PRISON.

 

 **Me  
** See the little arrow on your keyboard thing?  
Tap it until your letters get small, you always tap it too many times  
But yeah!! I'm doing great in this unflattering prison :O) (turn the phone sideways)  
I'm with my friend right now, she plays the piano and I'm manning the guitar  
[ _Attached Image_ ]

 

 **Grandad**  
I TURNED MY PHONE SIDEWAYS AND NOTHING HAPPENED  
TWO VERY PRETTY YOUNG LADIES INDEED!  
I WILL LET YOU HAVE FUN MAXINE. REMEMBER TO CALL YOUR OLD DA SOMETIME

 

 **Me**  
I'll call you tomorrow okay?  
Love you!

 

 **Grandad  
** I LOVE YOU MOST CHICKEN

 

* * *

 

 

**The Disappointment**

**The Disappointment  
** How are you?  
I miss you.

 

 **Me**  
Frank wtf.  
Leave me alone, I'm serious.

 

 **The Disappointment  
** Why are you being so unkind to me

 

 **Me**  
I'm not being unkind.  
By not speaking to you, I am doing you a kindness.  
I'll continue with that kindness, starting now. Stop texting me, and don't call me again. I mean it!

 

 

 

 

**Chloe <3**

**Me  
** Frank texted me again. I think he was out of it.

 

 **Chloe <3**  
oh no babe im sorry you had to suffer through that  
what did he want?

 

 **Me**  
He was just saying he missed me. That kind of crap.  
I'm thinking I might get a new number.  
The thing is, though. I feel kind of bad. Is that wrong?

 

 **Chloe <3**  
well  
i don't exactly have an unbiased opinion on that??  
idk rach i don't really like to think about it.

 

 **Me**  
Yeah, that's understandable. Sorry.  
Let's switch gears. I had a jam session with Max the other day.  
She asked me to, after you outed my secret!

 

 **Chloe <3**  
what secret???  
the secret that you're at least 60% gay?

 

 **Me  
** About piano. >>>>>>>:{{{{{{{{{{{

 

 **Chloe <3**  
HAHA oh yeah?! did you guys have fun?  
sorry i wasnt thinking. i just really really wanted her to teach me and i had to show my hopelessness to express my need for a patient teacher. we played sweet caroline,,,  
tbh i just really want to spend time with her? must tamp down on homosexual tendencies.

 

 **Me**  
Gasp! I am a totally patient teacher! You just wanted to be Bach in an hour!   
And I bet all you had to do was ask her. She really cares about you a lot.  
And while we were playing it just felt really nice? Like it was just us and the music. It doesn't make sense, but that's the most honest I've felt in a bit.  
OMG HOMOSEXUAL TENDENCIES  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
YOU DON'T MEAN WHAT I THINK YOU MEAN

 

 **Chloe <3**  
don't start!!!!!!!!   
boi i die why did i send that  
are you,,, are you okay with that  
i don't want you to think i don't still care about you but like. i feel like it's only fair if im able to try and?? move on??

 

 **Me**  
Chloe!!!  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>::{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
What kind of person do you take me for? Damn, lol. You don't need my permission for stuff like that.  
It's not like we're dating.

 

 **Chloe <3**  
we could be,,,,,,,  
just putting that out there since you're acting like you forgot about our talk

 

 **Me**  
Now who's trying to eat her cake and eat it, too!!  
Or is it two cakes!!  >>>:{{{

 

 **Chloe >:{  
**i hate this conversation

 

 **Me**  
So do I!  
I'm steadily growing more and more angry, but I'm still laughing.  
What even are you, oh my god.

 

 **Chloe >:{**  
now you know how ive been feeling  
honestly though  
tell me you haven't even thought about it once.  
i KNOW you rachel, you're like, in love with the idea of being in love

 

 **Me  
** >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>:::::{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

 

 **Chloe >:{**  
lmAO   
you totally have!!!!!!!!!!!! boi i die boi!!!!!!!!!  
i can't believe you!!!!

 

 **Me  
** I can't do this right now. Especially not over text. I have to go get my angry laughter out before class exchange.

 

 **Chloe >:{  
**i hope you think about us!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Me  
** I bet Max doesn't even like girls, and that she thinks you're just being friendly.

 

 **Chloe >:{**  
thought you were gonna laugh it up?!  
like she thought you were being friendly?!  
god i bet every time you two were alone you were just putting the moves on her!!  
rachel you always have to have things your way! do you even like her? i thought you guys were actually getting closer!!  
max may be oblivious but the one thing she probably isn't is straight and you're probably all over that. don't even pretend tbh.

 

 **Me**  
Stop spamming me, Chloe. Oh my god.  
Okay, you're angry, we get it!  
Why are you even angry? You're the one who asked the question.  
You know what? Just stop.

 

 

 

 

**Fuckboi**

**Fuckboi**  
hey price. what's wrong with rachel?!  
wtf did you do

 

 **Me  
** leave me the FUCK alone prescott

 

 

 

 

**Sweet T**

**Sweet T  
** Vic, have you seen Chloe today? She's REALLY REALLY MAD

 

 **Me**  
No but I have seen Rachel  
And she looked really really sad :/  
UGH it's like an episode of The L Word.

 

 **Sweet T**  
She came into Mr. J's class and just grabbed Max and said "come on Max, I have GOT to get out of here"  
And when Mr. J tried to stop them she told him to Fuck off!! And called him a creep

 

 **Me**  
THE ONE DAY I SKIP AND I MISS THAT  
What is up with that bitch?!  
She's lucky Mr. J's too cool to write them both up for that

 

 **Sweet T  
** Maybe Nathan was right?

 

 **Me**  
Maybe!!   
We TV should film here at Blackwell!!

 

 

 

 

**Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

**Me  
** Chloe, you know I am totally willing to comfort you whenever you need it  
But a fair warning before you pull me out of class would be nice??  
Also you're sitting like 50 feet away from me and I've tried to get your attention over and over  
But you're just staring at the ground and it's scary

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
sorry  
angry  
pls just be here

 

 **Me**  
Yeah, I can tell?? Your angry face is rivaling my grandad's, and he's got Irish Rage on his side  
I guess we all have some Irish Rage in us??  
Don't look at me like that!!  
I doubt I'm helping by just sitting here??   
Please tell me what's up? With words??

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
no can do  
can you just,,,, hug me or smth  
can i use your body as a boyfriend pillow  
is that a thing that can happen

 

 **Me**  
That's totally a thing that can happen :'(  
You're scaring me. Come here

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
coming  
sorry it just, doesn't make sense  
but i promise you being here helps 

 

* * *

 

 

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**  
Max?  
Are you awake?

 

 **Me**  
Yeah I'm awake. Kinda sorta.  
Trying to study for test for Ms. Grant but Chemistry sucks and I can't concentrate and did I mention it sucks  
What's wrong, are you okay?

 

 **Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**  
Honestly? Not really.  
Can I call you?

 

 **Me**  
Do you want me to just come to your dorm? Or you can come to mine?  
I'm right down the hall you know?

 

 **Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**  
  
No, I do NOT want you to see me right now.  
It would be nice to have someone to talk to, though, so yeah.  
If you don't want to, I'll understand. Don't feel obligated to call me.

 

**Me**

Rachel, I would love to talk to you!!  
You're worrying me, I'm gonna call you right now okay?

 

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**

Okay

 

 **Me**  
_Calling Rachel (*˘︶˘*)  
Call has connected_

 

"Hello?"

"Rachel? How are you doing?"

"I'm cool. Everything's cool."

"Oh my gosh, are you crying? Aww, Rachel! No! Are you sure you don't want me to come to your dorm? You sound like you need a hug. Has Chloe told you I give good hugs? I'm really small. I'll fit right against you. Little spoon power. You can just cuddle me until you feel better! Oh my god. I hate myself."

"Haha, Max. Calm down. I'm okay. And trust me, nobody needs to see me like this. I've got on, like, zero makeup. My face gets really blotchy when I cry."

"Never mind how your face looks. Are you sure you're good?"

"Yeah. Or, at least, I will be. Just keep talking to me."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"You know, this is going to sound pretty dumb, but I'm—I'm glad you called me. I would have thought you'd call Chloe if you were upset."

"Mmm. Me and Chloe aren't in the best place, right now."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Really? You guys are like the Abbot and Costello of Blackwell."

"Haha! Are we really? I wish we laughed half as much as that title would call for."

"That's too bad. I really like seeing you guys together, you know? You like, compliment each other."

"I guess we do."

"What happened between you guys? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"I guess you've noticed how people talk about me a lot?"

"Yeah, I have. It's not cool."

"Well. Ugh, I don't know how to put it. You know what? That's a topic for another time. Forget I even asked. Long story short, me and Chloe may have almost dated at one point in time? It never, um, amounted to anything, but it could have."

"Oh. Oh? Oh! Oh, wow. That's news to me."

"You--you're okay with that, right? Like, you don't—"

"Rachel, I'm maybe notcompletelystraightmyself."

"You what?"

"I'm not—I understand. I'm not. Straight. I think. I still like boys! Sometimes. I just, um. I don't know. I haven't given it much thought until recently. It snuck up on me. Well, that's not accurate. I think I always knew? I just didn't have a name for it until recently. Oh. Ohhh, my gosh. That's the first time I've ever admitted that out loud."

"Wow, Max. Thanks for telling me. You didn't have to. That's really personal and none of my business."

"No, it's. It's okay. Whoo. Yeah. It's okay.  Don't mention it. Seriously. Anyways. What were you saying?"

"Um. Yeah. I was a total jerk about the whole thing."

"Why?"

"Heck, I don't know. Because I was scared? I don't know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Don't—don't say that. You didn't do anything. You're helping me a lot right now. Don't be sorry. When I start caring, I get really scared. Holy hell, I'm talking so much."

"Hey, what are friends for? I want to help, if I can. I'm totally okay with listening. We can talk until morning if you want."

"You're so sweet. I understand why Chloe cares about you so much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"She cares about you, too, you know. I guess I was a little jealous about it for a while, but now I just really like to see you guys interact."

"Really?"

"Really. I guess it's photographer vison, or something. I've gotten really cool photos out of it, that's for sure."

"That's cool, you'll have to show me some of those. I know you've been taking sneaky photos. You do it all the time."

"You'll never catch me! But, yeah. I'm still all ears."

"Okay... I, uh. I was a real bitch to her, for a bit. I started fucking around with this guy. Frank. He's a drug dealer. Let's hope you never have to meet him. Chloe would even hang out with us, sometimes, and I know it had to be killing her. I don't, um. I don't really get high as much as I used to? But when I was really into all that, I'd follow him around and we'd get baked and talk about life. I cared about him, I guess, but I didn't--not in _that_ way? Sometimes I didn't even like him.  I was dishonest on that front, so I do feel bad about that. But he helped me forget, so obviously I didn't feel bad enough."

"I can understand that."

"Yeah, but it was still shitty. After a little while, I started talking to Chloe less and less. If we saw each other in the hallways I'd, like, turn away. Awful. I think that's when she started rubbing elbows with Warren. Ah, he's such a spaz! And a little creepy. I don't see why she likes him! But I guess that's how she feels about Nathan, huh?"

"Ha, yeah. She thinks he's a total turd. He seems pretty angry and jumpy all the time, but I don't know him well enough, I guess."

"Yeah! That's my thing! Don't get me wrong, though, he's an ass. But anyways. What was I saying? Yeah. Frank. I dumped him. We got into an argument and it almost got physical. I ended it right then. I called Chloe, and she came to get me. We patched things up a little bit, but we were kinda walking on egg shells, you know?"

"Did you guys fight a lot?"

"Oh, yeah. You know Chloe. She spoils for a fight, sometimes." 

"Yep, that's Chloe for you."

"I hated fighting with her, though, because she always got this really hurt look on her face and would just kinda deflate. I can get really mean, sometimes. So we'd had one of those fights on the day of a Vortex Club party. I don't really need to be invited to those because Nathan's my friend, you know? So every time one happened, I'd bring Chloe with me and we'd party. To make this long, depressing story kind of shorter: we had a tipsy heart-to-heart, kissed, Chloe begged me not to shut her out again, and I left. Smiley face."

"I'm guessing that's an ironic smiley face."

"Totally ironic, babe. Totally ironic."

"So is that--is that why you called me? You feel like you can't really talk to her about all that?"

"Um. Yeah, basically. Wow. Ten points to Hufflepuff."

"Hey! I'm not a Hufflepuff! I'm totally a Slytherin!"

"Yeah, and Victoria's really nice."

"Touché."

"Hey, Max? I want to apologize. When Chloe told me you were going to come back, I reacted badly. I didn't want you here."

"Do you—do you still feel that way?"

"Max. Do you think I'd be telling you all this if I did? No. You're awesome. You're really fucking sweet and you take rad pictures. I can't hate you. I just hate that I wanted to. I had no right to be jealous."

"It's understandable, though. You guys mean a lot to each other. When I was first coming back, I was really afraid of getting between you guys. Me and Chloe kept in touch, yeah, but you got to see her through some of the most important years of her life. You were there for her after William died. I was her childhood friend, but I feel like you're her best friend in every way that counts."

"If I really was, I don't think I'd be making her hold out on me."

"Don't say that. Chloe adores you. If she didn't want to be around you, she wouldn't be. She's not the type of person to waste time on things she doesn't like."

"...Max, you don't even know how Chloe feels about you, do you?"

"I think I have an idea. I'm her dorky friend. She calls me nerd every other sentence."

"Oh, my gosh. You are the literal worst. Did you know I was totally flirting with you when I first took you to the junkyard? I was in mean girl mode. I pulled out all the stops, Max. You didn't respond the way I was hoping, and it shocked me. I thought you were being coy."

"What! Why would you do that? What the heck, Rachel!"

"Don't laugh! I don't know why I did it. My point is, you are literally so oblivious somebody could propose marriage to you and you'd think they were trying to make a friendship pact. Max, Chloe likes you."

"What! No! You're joking! You—you can't be serious!"

"Deadass serious."

"No!"

"Yes."

"She  _like-likes_ me?"

"She like-likes you."

"Wowzer."

"How you feel about that?"

"I don't know how to feel."

"I feel like you guys would be good for each other."

"Oh my gosh."

"Breathe, Max."

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

"It's—it's a little funny."

"...yeah."

"You think so?"

"Of course not! Ugh! I'm so embarrassed! I'm like—my face is so—you can't just _say_ stuff like that!"

"You know what I also feel? Deep, in my heart?"

"What?"

"I feel that you like her, too. Me? I'm all messed up. My parents--no, that's irrelevant. Just. You guys would be good together. Much gay. So relationship goals."

"Rachel! Stop! Good lord, when did this start being about me? You know what? How are you feeling? Do you feel better?"

"I feel much better. No regrets. A plus plus."

"That's great. You sure you don't want me to come over to your dorm? The little spoon offer still stands!"

"No, no. I seriously look like trash. And can you imagine what would happen if you came out of my dorm in the morning? People might talk. Not that I'd mind, much. You're a catch."

"Haha. Well. Um. If you don't mind me asking, was the while thing with Chloe why you were upset tonight?"

"Yeah. We got into an argument the other day. Over text. It was really stupid. It's been bothering me. She hasn't returned my texts or anything. I guess it just made me think of all the things I could have done better."

"Let's all go out to eat tomorrow and talk it out."

"What? Max, no."

"Max, yes. The other day, she pulled me out of class. We went to the train tracks by the junkyard. She was so upset, Rachel. That's not what I want for you guys."

"She's not gonna do it."

"I won't tell her you'll be there. I'll ask her to take me to the Two Whales and you'll meet us."

"Maybe you are a Slytherin, after all."

"If I were cooler, this would be the moment where I'd tell you that whole Slytherin pick-up line, but I'm really lame, so we're not going there."

"Go to sleep, Max. You can tell me all the dumb pick-up lines you want, tomorrow morning."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Much better. Thanks for talking to me. Let's play some music again tomorrow."

"You're on. And Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a ninety-degree angle?"

"Am I a what?"

"Don't laugh. Are you, or are you not, a ninety-degree angle?"

"Pretty sure I'm just a girl, Max."

"Well, girl, you are looking _right._ You had me confused there, for a moment. Because, you know. Angles. Ninety-degrees. And you look good, as in right. Because ninety-degree angles are right angles."

"You can't even see me."

"I can totally see you. And I bet you're smiling, and you always look really pretty when you smile. But you're like, pretty all the time? Just, especially when you smile? You know what, this isn't going where I was hoping it would go."

"It's pretty late, Max. You're slurring. And if this is a preview of your future pick-up lines, you've got some work to do. So, I think you should rest and think of better ones."

"Dinna fash, Sassenach. I'll think of the best pick-up lines ever. Knock your socks off. Blow your mind. Don't forget tomorrow. Two Whales. Reconciliation. Hugs."

"I'm hanging up now, Max."

"Mmmmphmm."

 

* * *

 

 

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)  
** I know you're asleep, so I hope this is the first thing you see in the morning. Sorry for the spam.  
I'm really super embarrassed for unloading on you like that, and for keeping you up, but I'm glad I did.  
Like I mentioned, I didn't really want to make nice with you when you first came back, but when I gave you a chance, I got a really cool friend. So, what I'm trying to say is, thank you thank you thank you.  
Also? You may have spazzed out when I told you about Chloe, but I noticed you didn't deny anything. I'm guessing it feels weird, since you guys haven't seen each other in a while, or whatever. And it sounds like you're still questioning. But, you know, it wouldn't hurt for you to give it some thought.  
OKAY shutting up now. You made me get really talkative today/last night!

 

* * *

 

 

**Max**

**Me  
** im still mad at you

 

 **Max  
** :'( </3

 

 **Me  
** don't even look at me tbh

 

 **Max  
** [ _Attached Image_ ]

 

 **Me**  
your puppy dog eyes are not appreciated and your tears will be bottled  
don't wait up for me after class today, i need to be alone

 

 **Max**  
Aww Chloe. I'm sorry.  
You guys made up didn't you?  
I didn't want you to fight

 

 **Me**  
yeah but i didn't want to air out dirty laundry right in front of you like that i guess??  
i already hate that rachel told you about what happened  
i want you to see me as manly and powerful  
a being without petty emotions and problems like pining for their best friend  
because that's totally what i did. am doing. im pretty sure im not over rachel  
but at this point im too tired to even approach that again. what else did she tell you?

 

 **Max**  
Just that she felt bad for what she did?

 

 **Me  
** haha lol what did she do other than exist  
max  
im so fuckening gay,  
like i need to wear sunglasses that block out girls specifically because it always goes tits up when i like a girl  
like lmfao just give me your attention and a smile and be a girl and i will love you like what the fuck  
of all the people i like my best friends?  
*friend  
sorry im rly flustered you feel

 

 **Max  
** Awwh Chloe please don't say that!  
Any girl would be super lucky to have you. I think you just haven't found the right person!!  
And maybe she's right in front of you and all you have to do is reach out!!  
Or maybe you could do the smart thing and not date in Arcadia Bay lol (^ ^);

 

 **Me  
** lol  
i doubt any of those will happen my lil space cadet  
im never gonna find anyone who's willing to put up with me  
im never leaving this trash town  
just leave me to my death tbh honestly most of the time the only guy i lust after is death

 

 **Max  
** Chloe, I'm gonna need you to stop!! With this!! Sad talk!!  
You're honestly one of the most amazing people I know!

 

 **Me  
** you have always been easily impressed

 

 **Max  
** Hush!!!!!!!!!  
I'm finding you after class whether you like it or not omg we're going to hug  
I am very sorry about the whole thing with Rachel but omg you're just??? I love you a lot okay you need to know that you are loved because you're the best

 

 **Me  
** lol whatever like prepare for tears man the fuckign water works have arrived  
like im still a little irritated with you but i also want sweet lady hugs so i guess i'll allow you to find me  
you're really manipulative max omg

 

* * *

 

 

**Chloe </3??**

**Me  
** Hey pretty lady.  
Are we okay?

 

 **Chloe </3??  
**yes omfg for the quintillionth googolth time  
rachel you honestly pissed me off by bringing max into it like you could have spoken to me??  
but like. with everything that's happened i realized why you felt like you couldn't talk to me and that just makes me sad  
like things could have been different?  
you know??  
but yeah this is spam basically we're cool, for real this time, just hope you know you can talk to me you feel

 

 **Me  
** I know, I'm really sorry. You know how I am.  
I'm still coming to terms with some things? I'm not quite happy. Well, I haven't been. These last few months have actually been better than things have been for a while.  
Well. Not accounting for the rumor mill but I doubt that will ever die. Lol. :/  
But you know, things could still be different.

 

 **Chloe <3!!  
**what do you mean  
also all of that is stuff you could have told me

 

 **Me  
** Call me soon, okay? Class ends in a little bit.  
We need to talk about us. And Max.

 

 **Chloe <3!!**  
what does max have to do with us?  
other than being a good cheerleader lol  
and honestly speaking of max forget what i said about her the other day like it's dead im leaving that can of worms unopened i have shit luck

 

 **Me**  
More than you think, probably?  
Omg no. LMAO. Don't say that.

 

 **Chloe <3!!  
**rachel im honestly not liking the cryptic act  
why do you always act like a bond girl when you think you have a secret to share

 

 **Me  
** Just call me soon!  
And hear me out!

 

 **Chloe <3!!  
**i feel like im about to make a poor life choice  
you're a bad influence on me and im a bad influence on you  
so i guess our combined badness cancels out so we're good for each other  
so this can't be so bad  
but i still feel like im going to extra regret listening to whatever the fuck you're about to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, I play the piano, and Rachel's plight was directly influenced by my own?! My dorm is really small, so I wasn't able to bring my keyboard for the time being, and I'm not allowed to use the practice rooms because I'm not in the music department. What luck, right? I usually play when I get nervous or need to de-stress. Since I can't do that, I now have to settle for my two other nervous habits of brushing my teeth and reciting star facts to myself. I am nervous 95% of the time and will likely make no friends because I am weird. If you're religious, pray for me. If not, pray for me anyway. 
> 
> Home stretch. Looks like we got the beginnings of our OT3 going, huh?! I'm hoping I can actually end this by next chapter, but!! It's looking like I might have to split it up. Who knows? I sure don't! I guess you'll be able to tell it's finished when I mark it as completed on the fic stats thingy, haha. Thanks again for the continued support and your patience. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Again, I can't guarantee when the next will be posted, either. I've got some ~~crying~~ studying to do. Much much much love.


	5. Good Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! Longer, sappier notes at the end.
> 
> There are many significant time skips in this one because I wanted to do that whole "progression of time" thing. I hope it reads well. So like... whereas beforehand the line thingy indicated a few days had passed we'll say...more days passed? Idk lmfao...
> 
> I also ~~rewrote~~ wrote most of this chapter late in the night (and it's pretty lengthy), so formatting may look off and there are probably errors. I was exhausted. Once again, grammar errors are mostly on purpose, but if anything looks especially bad please point it out. I'll clean this up later.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! And please tell me your thoughts afterwards!

_Dialing Chloe <3!!_

_Call Connected_

"Yes, hello, this is the tits or gtfo hotline?"

"Wow, really? It's not like you haven't seen my boobs in your fevered night dreams."

"And I don't believe in technicalities!"

"Ugh, whatever, you. Have you given thought to what I said? And all that?"

"God fucking damnit, Rachel. You never let me forget about anything. Yes, I've 'given thought to it', or whatever. Why do you always talk like an old lady?"

"And what do you think?"

"Indulge me when I'm trying to argue with you for once, oh my god. And, um. I think. Yes? Maybe? I don't know how that'll work? I don't want that to mess things up when they have the potential to be good."

"I know what you mean. I still think it's a good idea, though."

"Of course you do, you thought of it."

"Exactly. Have a fucking sip, babe."

"That's my thing and you should never do it again."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**cutie with the freckles <3**

**cutie with the freckles <3**  
Rachel Amber!!!  
We're about to fight!!!!!!!!!!!  
How dare you!!!

 

 **Me  
** Guessing you found my care package. :)

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3**  
I did and I loved it lol.  
But I told you I won't be one-upped!  
If you keep doing this I'm totally going to send you emails that are PAGES long  
Just full of pickup lines.  
And I will watch you read to make sure you crack a smile!!!!

 

 **Me**  
Did you smile, Max?  
I thought of them myself.  
My favorite one is the one about your freckles.

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3  
**Rachel, all of them mentioned my freckles

 

 **Me  
** Your freckles are really cute, Max.

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3**  
Stoooooooooooooooop!  
Out of this house!!  
We!! Will!! Fight!!  
We will!! Trade!! Blows!!

 

 **Me**  
LMFAO I'M LAUGH????  
You're so smol, how will we fight?? You barely come up to my shoulder??  
Chloe's rubbing off on you. The Max I met a while ago would never threaten violence!  
I miss that lovely gentlewoman, she knew how to treat a lady right. )':

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3**  
Stop exaggerating our height difference!! I'm not that much shorter than you. You have like 3 inches on me. 2.5 TOPS.  
And that's my little face too,,  
It's because you guys keep teasing me. I have the fighting spirit!!  
I have not been defeated! Prepare for my next round of pickup lines and punnery!

 

 **Me**  
WHATEVER, QUEEN GOOBER.  
I have a question for you, while you're still throwing those fighting words my way.   
How would you feel about going away to Oregan for a bit? That break is coming up soon, and I really really don't want to stay with my parents.  
It'll be Awk.  
It would be cool to get you and Chloe out of this city, too. We can drive my car, since Chloe's truck is absolute trash.

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3**  
Don't think I'm going to forget!! You owe me a fist fight )':  
But!! To answer your question!! I would love that. I should ask my parents. When is the break again?  
And are you gonna try and spend money on me?

 

 **Me**  
1.) You're eighteen and you don't need to ask your parents anything lmfao???  
2.) The break begins in the last few weeks of next month!!  
3.) I will not try. I will Absolutely spend money on you and you're going to let me because that's what friends do.

 

 **cutie with the freckles <3**  
Ahhh well I'm going to ask my parents!  
For money! Yeah!  
So you won't be spending anything on me  
AND don't think I didn't notice your change of subject!

 

 **Me**  
Catch you in class Babe :-* :-* :-*

 

 

 

 

 

**Joyce  
**

**Me**  
HI JOYCE!!!  
I'm so sorry I didn't reply to your message!! I just saw it!!  
What's up?? What can I do for you??

 

 **Joyce**  
Hey Max. It's nothing bad I'm sure.  
That silly girl of mine called me up and was saying she didn't want to come home for the break.  
I was wondering if you knew if she was going to be getting into anything stupid because she definitely wouldn't tell me if she was.

 

 **Me**  
Oh no!! She hasn't told you????  
It's not really my place to say! It's not bad I promise!! But you know Chloe. She'd get super mad at me if I told you.  
But I promise I I'll keep an eye on her! I'll be there with her the whole time! Rachel will be there too if that makes you feel any better.

 

 **Joyce**  
It doesn't. That girl can be just as silly as Chloe at times.  
I trust you, Max. You're all teenaged adults in the end but you at least give it a moment of thought before you do something dumb

 

 **Me**  
Ouch Joyce  
You always did tell it like it is  
I promise it's nothing bad! I'll tell Chloe to fill you in soon.

* * *

 

**Elastigirl  
**

**Elastigirl**  
How ya holding up Chloe?  
Do you need anything

 

 **Me**  
hey mom not much i just wanted to tell you something  
sorry I called you while you were at work, i knew you would be, i was just hoping you were on break  
If you don't have much time that's okay

 

 **Elastigirl**  
No it's ok you silly girl.  
What's eating you?

 **Me  
** do you want me to cook for you next time i come visit

 

 **Elastigirl**  
I want lasagna and garlic bread :0)

 

 **Me**  
yea sure easy peasy  
anyways max was ragging on me to call you but since i can't and this is easier anyway  
me rachel and max are going out of town for the break  
we're going to portland  
just to chill out. you know. stuff

 

 **Elastigirl**  
Ok? You're an adult Chloe. You could have just told me that when you called last time.  
I hope you'll be safe but it's not like I could tell you no. You're not under my roof anymore.  
You silly girl.  
Unless there's something you want to tell me?

 

 **Me**  
NO lol that can uh  
that can wait  
LMFAO  
we'll be okay mom. rachel's gonna wear her "are you nasty" booty shorts and engage in debauchery  
but im Saved ok.  
why would i need to touch other people when i am touched by the Lord amen.

 

 **Elastigirl  
** Don't push it Chloe. :/

 

 **Me  
** love you bye

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Kate From Photography**

**Kate From Photography**  
Hi Max!  
Are you free right now?

 

 **Me  
** Hi Kate! Daily reminder that everything I did today I did it for you!! :)

 

 **Kate From Photography**  
You guys are so silly, I swear. I'm changing that chat name next time we're in there. Every single one of you are sending me that! Lol

 

 **Me**  
We just want you to know that you're Loved and Appreciated

 

 **Kate From Photography**  
I swear you become more like Chloe and Rachel the longer you spend time with them  
You text like them  
You wear the little trinkets and things  
It won't be long before you're all shouting in the halls!

 **Me**  
OMFG am I that obviously a follower,,,

 

 **Kate From Photography**  
What? No! Lol you misunderstood.  
I think it's really cute. You're really breaking out of your shell. I wish I could do the same!  
You wanna go get lunch today? :)

 

 **Me**  
  
Of course! And you HAVE to tell me more about my little "transformation"! I honestly hadn't noticed! ///////

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Dialing Max_

_Call Connected_

"Yello?"

"What's up, super star?"

"Hey, Chloe! Uh, give me a moment, there was this--"

"You're taking a photo?"

"How'd you know?" 

"You're mad predictable, dude."

"Hush. Just have to do...awesome. Yes! It looks so good! You wanna see it later?"

"Of course, Max. I love seeing your stuff."

"Thanks! So what's up? Do you need anything?"

"Um, wow. I just wanted to talk to my best friend, excuse the heck out of you. That makes it sound like I only call you when I need something."

"Well..."

" _Shut._ "

"Only you say memes out loud, Chloe."

"That's because they're, like, a thousand times better when they're coming from these lips, Caulfield."

"Whatever, you dork."

" _You're_ a dork."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Oh my god, stop talking."

"Never! Haha."

"Ugh, you're--ugh. Anyways. Just wanted to check in on you. See how you're doing. All that kind of stuff."

"You could have done that face-to-face."

"You mean to tell me you don't like the surprise of a phone call every now and then?"

"If it's from you, I guess. The only people who really call me are mom, dad, and grandpa. Kristen and Fernando send me funny pictures through chat. And every single one of them tell me not to die in so many words."

"Well, I'm glad. But, uh. They're not wrong for that. You're really clumsy. And you're forgetful. And you're--"

"Ouch, okay, Chloe, you don't have to drag me like that."

"Yikes, you've been around Rachel too long."

"I'd say _you_ have! You two are both awful influences, but when you're together, you're, like, super loud. Well, you were, at least."

"What's that mean, you brat?"

"You guys have been weird since, um,"

"Since, yeah. The thing."

"Yeah. Thing. Heh."

"Always things."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Oh my god, Max. Please, let's not. I called to check up on you. Don't make me find you and give you a noogie."

"You mean, 'Don't make me find you and give you a loving embrace because I love you, Maxine.'"

"Eh, technicalities."

"Can you believe a few people have come up to me and asked if we were dating?"

"What, seriously?"

"Yeah. Most of them, I don't really know. That's kind of a bad thing! I've been here for months, I should at least know our age group by now..."

"Did anybody you know ask you that?"

"No. Are you okay, Chloe? It's not that serious. Somebody saw the bracelets Rachel made us and must have realized they're a matching set. I said no to the dating."

"Yeah, I'm fine, babe. Haha, yeah. Totally weird, though."

"Is it so weird? You're a catch."

"Har de har. Don't think I haven't picked up on your new Rachel Amber flavored sarcasm, tm."

"Did you just say the little trademark thingy out loud?"

"These hands are rated E for Everyone, Maxine."

"Oh, my god. You're horrible." 

"I'm great. By the way, I was able to get through the first few bars of Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds."

"Really? That's great, Chloe! You're making a lot of progress with this whole guitar thing. Who knew? I can't get you to focus on much of anything for a few seconds straight."

"Ouch, Caulfield. Watch your language. I have fragile emotions and you are hurting them."

"I'll hold you, Chole. It's okay. I still love you."

"You had better."

"I love you thiiiiis much!"

"I can't see you, you fool."

"You can see me. In your mind.  We're connected. Synergy."

"Jesus shit, Max."

 

 

 

 

 

**fuckboi**

**fuckboi**  
anyway price idek who you think you are   
but it's not a person that can spam my inbox

 

 **Me**  
stfu my spam is the best thing to happen to your sad inbox?????  
anyways do you know anything about it?  
since it's your crew that's always spreading that shit in the first place

 

 **fuckboi**  
no lmfao because we don't care  
i think you're creepy????????? nd don't see why rachel's always googly eyes for you  
you're like lesbian godzilla

 

 **Me**  
i'll take that as a compliment asshole  
if you hear anything about what i said lmk.  
or rachel. definitely rachel. she's the only one willing to put up with your assholery

 

 

 

 

 

**Ensign Chekov**

**Ensign Chekov  
** CHLOE, I JUST PRE-ORDERED FFXV.  
THIS IS A REALLY EMOTIONAL MOMENT FOR ME.  
I REMEMBER BEING EXCITED FOR THIS GAME WHEN I WAS TWELVE.

 

 **Me**  
woah that's great boi!!   
ive never really been into that whole thing but am happy for you boi!!  
i hope you enjoy ff XXII electric bugaloo with japanese one direction

 

 **Ensign Chekov**  
Thanks. I'm still trying to process it. We've got months before it comes out and I'm just speaking like it's already here.  
So anyways, I wanted to ask, what's up with you?   
You've been kinda out of it lately.

 

 **Me**  
oh no  
no no no no. non. nein. nyet. votch. ne. nej. 

 

 **Ensign Chekov  
** What? What's wrong

 

 **Me**  
we are absolutely not going down that lane lmfao  
let's return to you gushing to me about video games  
like you did last week.  
you sent me an entire essay on why final fantasy x is actually a tragedy

 

**Ensign Chekov**

Yeah, okay sure, but what lane did we just make a U-turn away from?  
AND IT IS! IT'S SHAKESPERIAN! 

 

 **Me**  
you see shakespeare, all i see is hilarious camera angles and awkward laughter  
here watch this max sent me this it's so funny   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D20mY8JPPyc

 **Ensign Chekov**  
If that's one of those laughter music covers I swear I'm not talking to you for a week.  
And you didn't answer my question!

 

 **Me**  
ugh i just dont like it when people do that  
like try to slide in the whole "oh yeah open with one topic then ask about your feelings"  
like wyd  
and honestly nothing is WRONG like things might get better im just. thinking. concentrating.  
im ok dude

 

 **Ensign Chekov**  
If you say so. Sorry. :/

 

 **Me**  
dont be like that bro  
only two people can play the pouting game with me lmfao  
better stick to the game talk

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ugh**

**ugh**  
Hey Victoria!  
You go to Portland a lot, right?  
You know of a good date spot?  
You know what's cool there? What's young and Hip. What's the Four One One?

 

 **Me  
** Okay but why are you trying to act like you haven't been to Portland plenty of times

 

 **ugh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**  
I would never! :O :O :O :O  
Just thought you might have some advice about wining and dining some Fine Ladies  
And then proceed to take your own advice.  
Because you should.  
Really, Victoria.  
It's kind of sad.

 

 **Me**  
What's sad is you going this far for attention?  
We get it no matter who wins your little weird triangle pissing contest you're getting laid so you're happy

 

 **ugh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**  
You're wrong but you're also not wrong?  
A state of being that only you, Victoria chase, can ever be.  
Taylor's really pretty, by the way! :) :) :) :)

 

 **Me**  
I hate you and I wish I never met you omg?!??!?!?!?

 

 

 

 

**Vicky**

**Vicky**  
Hey Sweet-T.  
Want to hang out this weekend? Whatever you want it's on me

 

 **Me  
** Sure Vic!! What brought this on?! I thought you had plans this weekend girl

 

 **Vicky  
** THAT CAN WAIT LETS HANG OUT

 

 

 

* * *

 

****Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ** **

**Me**  
Chloe!  
I love you!!

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
love you too but what brought this on lol  
where are you? didn't see you around today. rachel was asking after you

 

 **Me**  
Just wanted to let you know!  
And I took the day off! Just wanted to think about some things. And basically I came to the conclusion that  
You and Rachel are really great friends and I love you

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
that's wonderful news, super star  
i think?????????????????  
im glad you had a rest you've been seeming kind of wrung out lately.  
bet you're excited for that trip then, huh?  
rachel's gonna take her obnoxious fancy mom van  
we'll get a hotel  
it'll be great you can sleep in and everything. then we'll see the gardens AND see about getting you high

 

 **Me  
** All of that sounds good except for the getting high part!

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
i bet your munchies are gonna be EPIC

 

 

 

 

 

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**  
Maxine Caulfield!!!  
Where have you been today?  >:{

 

 **Me  
** Thinking about you! :)

 

 **Rachel (*˘︶˘*)  
** WHAT 

 

 **Me**  
Haha!! Not like that. I took a day off because I wasn't feeling too well.  
But the whole time I was just thinking about how much I missed you and Chloe.  
And I was like "Huh they're such good friends I love them a lot."  
So I love you a lot!

 

 **Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**  
Aw. Thank you, then. Ily2 cutie.  
I am quite great.  
Well. I'm glad you're feeling better. I hope I see you tomorrow. Giving you a big hug!

 

 

 

 

 

**Mom**

**Me  
** Mom I just told the most epic lies )':  )':

 

 **Mom**  
Oh no sweetie!!! Why would you do that?  
Are you in trouble?!

 

 **Me**  
I'm not in trouble!!  
I did it to try and prove a point to myself  
It didn't work

 

 **Mom**  
That's not good!!  
You should try and be truthful with yourself and others! It'll probably give you a smaller headache in the long run  
Oh my sweet girl. You know you can tell me anything right?

 

 **Me**  
Yeah mom. Love you.  
I'll let you know how it goes

* * *

 

**Chloe <3!!**

**Chloe <3!!**  
  
hey rachel i just had a thought  
and this is totally something i should tell you in person but i thought i would send it in now before i chicken out and not do that?  
but i really am sorry about. frank. that whole thing  
im still p firm about what i said? that you were being kind of a shit about the whole thing  
but so was i. hell i am a shit. i am a big shit at least 90% of the time

 

 **Me  
** Aww babe.  
Sorry for the late reply, I just saw this.  
Chloe, it's totally okay. The whole thing with Frank was kind of a mistake.  
And you know me. I just trying to solve things in my own weird way. Which was bad. Lmfao.  
Hey, we're okay right? I things have been weird. And now we're kind of rushing into this next thing.

 

 **Chloe <3!!  
  
**we're okay! we're more than okay omfg  
i cant' stay really mad at you for long  
we would be better if you'd stop acting like you were scared to talk to me

 

 **Me**  
Am I that obvious?  >:{

 

 **Chloe <3!!  
**no lmao i just know you really well  
who knows you better than me rachel? in all seriousness

 

 **Me**  
That's why it's scary, I'm telling you.  
You know what, it's good you texted me this lol. I don't think I would have told you that to your face, either.

 

 **Chloe <3!!  
**are you willing to TALK about it now?????

 

 **Me**  
I never thought there'd be a day where you were telling me that I needed to open up, but here we are lmfao.

 **Chloe <3!!  
**how the turns have tabled

 

 **Me**  
I love you, you know?

 

 **Chloe <3!!  
**yea i know.  
i love you too

 

 

 

 

 

**Moma**

**Moma  
** Rachel, you can't keep avoiding us like this.

 

 **Me**  
Why not?  >:{

 

 **Moma**  
I'm being serious, Rachel.  
It's not very adult to avoid your problems.

 

 **Me**  
So am I?  
I'm serious. I love you, mom, but you can't really tell me what to do.  
For the record, me not coming home for the break is the direct result of me deciding not to avoid my problems.  
Are you guys gonna cut me off if I don't come home? :/

 

 **Moma**  
No, we're not.  
And you thinking that we would is one of the reasons we need to talk, all three of us.

 

 **Me  
** I don't want to come home this break. I'll visit you guys when I get back, how about that?

 

 **Moma  
** I wish you would be a little more respectful. I'm trying to rectify this situation.

 

 **Me  
** We didn't have a situation until you guys made one LOL.  
See you later mom.

 

 

 

 

 

**Nathan**

**Nathan  
** sup  
hope u know ppl are spreading rumors about you like it's going outta style

 

 **Me  
** I don't care, Nathan. People do it all the time.

 

 **Nathan**  
u might care about this

 

 **Me  
** I don't.  
What else is in the news? >:{

 

 **Nathan  
** ur funeral  
one of my teachers is convinced im doin cocaine and is trying to reach out to me  
girlfriend number two of yours is probably gonna win the photo contest for our photography class  
victoria and taylor are dating  
like. fucken FINALLY  
she was getting on my nerves with that shit  
i dont get u guys like half ur problems could be solved if u just kissed

 

 **Me  
** You're right LOL you don't get it.  
That's really good, though. I could see the pining from like, a mile away.  
Let's hope the both of them will calm the hell down after this.

 

 **Nathan  
** don't count on it  
victoria's sent me like fiteen panicked texts in the last week  
i think theyll be ok but victoria is full of anger she'll never calm down. it's why she's my best friend

 

 **Me  
** You're right. Your guys' combined saltiness would have the roads covered if it ever snowed.

 

 **Nathan  
** ugh ok  
kind of off topic but what are u doing rachel?  
u seem dif  
like happy. but sad. like  
when your w price and the caulfield chick you guys are like loud  
REALLY loud  
and ur always together  
but when i catch u alone it's like ur feeling down again

 **Me  
** I'm alright, Nathan.  
Well I should say I'll be alright, hopefully. I have a Plan.

 

 **Nathan  
** oh boy

 

 **Me  
** It's an Excellent Plan.  
That I haven't planned out completely. But I'll wing like, 50% of it and it should turn out okay.

 

 **Nathan  
** keep me posted  
wanna see how bad you fall when you trip up

 

 **Me  
** You're an ass. Has anyone ever told you that?

 

 **Nathan  
** my own sister called me an ass once and she's nice to everyone **  
** might as well get a tramp stamp at this point saying "im an" and have an arrow pointing down

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Mom**

**Me  
** hey mrs. caulfield this is chloe!  
max wanted to let you know we're in portland now  
[ _Attached Image_ ] she's driving  
she's so tiny lol she had the move the chair all the way up

 

 **Mom  
  
** That's great, sweetie! I hope you all have fun and please stay safe!  
And tell Max to buy me some souvenirs!  
She didn't forget her EpiPen did she? Such a forgetful girl

 

 **Me  
  
** nope lmao i packed it for her  
you remember when we were in sixth grade and we went to the birthday party of some girl  
she had a strawberry cake but her mom put actual strawberries in  
and max was like oh cool man i love strawberries and ate about three slices  
but her face was super red and she was like my throat always hurts when i eat strawberries but i love them  
those darn strawberry sweats ahahahah  
flkasjdffjgglfsdjk

 

 **Mom  
** The strawberry sweats.

 

 **Me  
** THE FREAKING STRAWBERRY SWEATS IM STILL LAUGHING ABOUT IT

 

 **Mom  
** She had NEVER told me she felt like that!!  
Make sure you remember where to put the needle if she wants to enjoy her sweats!!

 

 **Me  
** mrs c. nooooooooooooo ahahahahah

 

 

 

 

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)  
  
** Where are you, Max? We lost you.  
Please tell me you're still in the garden?

 

 **Me  
** Yeah Rach I am!! I saw some great photo-ops and I had to take advantage  
If you can find me I can take pictures of you too :)  
I'm next to the tree

 

 **Rachel (*˘︶˘*)  
** Max, this is the Japanese Garden. It's FULL of trees.

 

 **Me**  
Guess you'll just have to find the right one then. ;)

**Rachel (*˘︶˘*)  
** Okay, I'll play along. >:}  
Can I have a hint?

 

 **Me  
** Near seven on your map. Catch me if you can!!

 

 **Rachel (*˘︶˘*)**  
It's ON!  >:O  >:O  >:O   
Prepare yourself for hugs!!

 

 

 

 

**Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**

**Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
  
** where the fuckening fuck did you goobers go  
ive looked all over for you guys???  
we gotta go if you guys still wanna eat bc im tired omfg

  
  
**Me  
** Where are you? We'll find you!  
We've been exploring and taking pictures  
I want to get photos of you guys!! 

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ**  
giftshop

 

 **Me**  
Elaborate?  
There are like eleven gift shops around here

 

 **Chloe ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ  
** shit

 

 

 

 

**Rach**

**Rach  
** REALLY SMOOTH, CHLOE

 

 **Me**  
rach are you seriously petty enough to text me while im sitting right across from you  
don't kick meeeeee

 

 **Rach**  
I'm not speaking verbally  
That way I won't acknowledge the Awful and Bad words that came out of your mouth

 

 **Me**  
you don't wanna speak because you know you'll laugh lmfao i see your face

 

 **Rach**  
CHLOE WE ARE IN A PUBLIC PLACE AND YOU'RE FLIRTING LOUDLY  
I KNOW MAX CAN BE DENSE BUT EVEN SHE PICKED UP ON THAT THAT'S WHY SHE ESCAPED

 

 **Me**  
I WAS COMPLIMENTING HER ON THE PHOTOS  
THEY WERE VERY NICE

 

 **Rach**  
You were like, making love to your french fries.  
You ate the french fries. Seductively.

 

 **Me**  
i did NAUGHT  
keep criticizing my methods and im sending you to the PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE and having you EXPELLED

 

 **Rach**  
OMFG. I can't with you. You're a menace.

 

 **Me  
  
** you're laughing so it's ok  
omfg people are looking at us so weirdly lmfao  
we better stop before max comes back

 **Rach  
** <3  <3  <3  <3  
She's probably in there freaking out haHA.

 

 **Me**  
when she gets back it's your turn to seductively eat french fries

 

 

 

 

_Dialing cutie with the freckles <3_

_Call connected_

"Hello? Max? Are you there? Where did you go?"

"I, uh. I don't' know. I kind of freaked. And, uh, ran down the stairs. And stuff. I went out of the hotel, and, uh, walked. It's very pretty out here at night."

"Max, please tell me you're not lost with only your phone in a city you're unfamiliar with?"

"I came here a few times as a kid with my parents..."

"Max! Oh my god. Stay where you are! Do you recognize your--yeah, she's okay, Chloe, gimme a second--"

"I didn't mean to like, make things weird."

"Max, oh my god."

"And like, I was thinking that things were getting kind of, um, romantic? But I'm bad at picking up on things like that."

"So why did you run away, Max?"

"I was overwhelmed. And confused."

"I'm sorry. Ugh, oh my fucking god. We totally could have gone about this in a different way, am I right? Shut up, Chloe, you're not supposed to agree with me."

"Gone about what?"

"We like you. Surprise! Wait, see, that's not a surprise! I told you months ago that Chloe digs you. But the truth is that we jointly dig you."

"See, that's what I thought was happening, but I'm so, _so_ bad at that stuff and when you kissed me and Chloe kissed _you_ , I was like, is that a sign? Is Chloe telling me to back off? What are the consequences? I kissed a girl, but at what cost? Because she looked mad."

"Chloe always looks mad, baby."

"Oh my god, I know. Why are you laughing? This isn't funny. Oh my gosh. I feel really stupid."

"Don't feel stupid. Can you describe your surroundings for me? We know our way around."

"Um."

"Literally anything."

"I'm in front of the statue. The, um. Portlandia? I took a photo."

"That's just like you."

"I know, right?" 

"Can you stay there for me?"

"Where else would I go?"

 "Well, you did just rush down two flights of stairs and flee from us, so."

"Haha, you said flee."

" _Max_."

"It's just, I noticed only you use old-timey words like that. It's like, occasional? So most people don't notice, but it's very charming."

"I think you're very charming, you know."

"Well, I know _now_."

"You're ridiculous."

"I like you a lot."

"I like you, too."

"And I like Chloe, too."

"You should tell her that. She's like five steps ahead of me, so she'll probably reach you first. In hindsight, we probably should have taken the van."

"It's very romantic that you guys are walking around looking for me."

"You're enjoying this."

"Just a little bit."

"There's more where that comes from."

"Don't flirt with me while my life is in danger. You guys need to rescue me. And stuff."

"Hold on, I'm gonna give the phone to Chloe really fast. She's making grabby hands."

"Okay."

"...she okay? Max? Max, oh my god, you little brat. Why are you laughing? You scared us half to death."

"I'm really sorry. Oh my gosh. It's just that this is really stupid. This whole thing. But it's a good stupid."

" _You're_ good stupid."

"Yeah, but you _like_ my good stupid."

"Them's fighting words, Caulfield."

"I like your good stupid, too."

"You literally could have told us that instead of bolting."

"I thought I had the wrong idea!"

"Yeah, well, that's stupid."

"Just come find me already."

"...Turn around, loser."

 

* * *

 

  **Vortex Club**

 **BoiHayden:** Nathan bro.

 **BoiPrescott:** hayden bro

 **BoiHayden:** bro

 **BoiPrescott:** bro?

 **BoiHayden:** BRO...

 **SonOfRobert:** BRO BRO BRO

 **BoiHayden:** BRO... BRO...!! BRO!

 **BoiPrescott:** bro? bro? bro? bro? bro! bro! bro!

 **LadyVic:** Will you guys stop? This is spamming my phone?!!? The light's going crazy!!

 **WatsonJuliet:** Have you guys heard? About Rachel?

 **CourtCourt:** OMG

 **DanaRelLay:** Oh boy, this should be good.

 **CourtCourt:** IT IS  
Rachel kissed that new girl. With the mousy ass hair!!!! 

 **SweeT:** Wait Courtney that can't be right  
I saw her kiss Chloe the other day? It was like right before class. The halls were kind of empty so I don't think they noticed anyone was around

 **LadyVic:** Neither of you are wrong probably!!!!!  
Rachel's a scheming bitch

 **DanaRelLay:** Rachel would never do that to them!  
Say what you want about her but those two are her best friends. Can't believe you Victoria.

 **BoiPrescott:** ill ask her about it ugh  
it's probably nothing serious  
knowing rachel she probably found a way to make the whole thing work in her favor

 

 

 

 

 

**The Real Cool Kids**

**FranzFernando:** So BASICALLY, what you're telling us is that the rumor is out.  
Does Max Caulfield is gay.

 **Xten:** WORDS, Fernando.  
She's only a little gay.

 **Maxoxo:** I knew I would regret telling you guys anything!!!

 **FranzFernando:** When can we meet the lucky girl in some capacity  
Is she one of those two girls you keep talking about!?

 **Maxoxo:** No!! She's special

 **Xten:** Okay I take that back she's more than a little gay  
Never heard someone unironically call another person special

 **Maxoxo:** I can't believe I expected you guys to be like "yeah Max we support you" and I was ridiculed instead )':  
How will I ever recover )':

 **Xten:** In the loving arms of your special girlfriend

 **Maxoxo:** LISTEN SWEATY

 **FranzFernando:** LMFAO  
Whoever she is, she's been a good influence

 **Xten:** Uh oh!! Caulfield's coming to get me! 

 **Maxoxo:** You guys are legitimately the WORST!!  
THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING ME  
I'LL TELL YOU MORE LATER  
I LOVE YOU

 **Xten:** We love you too girl!  
Also, don't thank us for doing what we're supposed to lol.

 **FranzFernando:** I want to be the best man at your wedding. You have to let me twerk. Wow all your guests. We can invite the kids from the Space Needle for their encore

 

 

 

 

**Do It For Kate**

**Stellar:** Newest rumor about Rachel Amber:  
She's a cheater

 **Maxoxo:** She isn't :) 

 **Lyssa:** Well where are all these rumors coming from

 **GrahamCracker:** Idk, probably one of the Vortexers. I know Chloe. She wouldn't let that stand!

 **Katie:** You guys, Warren's right. They aren't the nicest...  
Ok, they're a little imaginative.

 **BrookeS:** Just say it, Kate.  
They're the worst.

 **DaCosta:** they're the worst

 **Lyssa:** They're the worst

 **Stellar:** They're kind of the worst!

 **GrahamCracker:** They're pretty much the worst. :/

 **Katie:** You guys!!

 **Maxoxo:** They're alright tbh!  
Dana and Juliet are really cool.  
But in general they're not too bad.

 **BrookeS:** You do realize they're probably talking about you too right?

 **Maxoxo:** Chloe would punch anybody if they were saying seriously bad stuff lol!!  
But this is harmless.  
Rachel's not a cheater  
Let's talk about something else!

 **Katie:** I agree with Max!  
How do you guys think you did on that essay for Mrs. Stevens?

 

 

 

 

**gay**

**priceless added** _xoxoRachoxoxo_ **and** _Maxoxo_ **to the chat**

 **priceless:** i'm so #blessed

 **Maxoxo:** I had a really great time in Portland with you guys.  
Thanks for. Um. The kisses?

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** You can thank us for the kickass dates we're gonna go on.  
But thank YOU for the kisses!! You're so sweet omfg

 **priceless:** i'll bet  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Maxoxo:** You're entirely too pleased about this but I don't blame you (':  (':

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** I'm glad you're both happy.  
All According to Plan.  
>:}  >:}  >:}

 **priceless:** oh no no no  
don't you try and take credit for this Gift  
i am the one who was friends with you both so really this is my doing

 **Maxoxo:** I made you guys talk to each other **  
  
**

**priceless:** damn you right

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** But I'm beautiful.  
A homing beacon for the ladies.  
You are both in my Grasp.

 **priceless:** you're so extra omg

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** Extra beautiful? :O  :O  :O

 **Maxoxo:** Yes. (':

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** Thank you cutie :-*  :-*  :-*  
You guys, I demand a kiss a day and Much Affection.

 **priceless:** max you're a dirty enabler

 **Maxoxo:** You're extra beautiful too Chloe  
Bolstered by the strength of your joint gay I am powerful I am eternal

 **priceless:** agh thanks babe  
what are we gonna tell ppl tho  
apparently we aren't as sneaky as we thought?

 **Maxoxo:** I don't think we have to tell people anything if we don't want to?  
I told my friends from Seattle that you guys were like... one person?????  
Knowing them they'd probably take it in stride but I want to settle in first  
Have you guys to myself :)

 **priceless:** that sounds hilarious lmfao  
we're like a gem fusion or smth  
hi guys this is my girlfriends chlamber

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** WE ARE THE GRANDLE JAMS WE ALREADY ATE TODAY **  
** But yeah! That's a good idea, Max. People talk about me all the time haHA.   
I know you've seen the grafitti!!  
I'm just gonna Not answer questions, like I have been  
Keeps me Mysterious. >:}

 **priceless:** ugh enough about other people  
do you guys wanna hang out during lunch today  
i can get mom to make us some bomb ass food at the two whales

 **Maxoxo:** Sounds great!! I've missed you guys **  
** How'd it go with your parents, Rachel?

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** Not great, like I was expecting. LMAO.  
It looks like they're at least willing to listen to me, though. We'll see next weekend.  
But yeah! Lunch sounds good. Remember what I said about kisses and affection.

 **priceless:** i said it once and i said it again  
i'm so #mcfuckeningblessed

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_Bonus (A few months later)_

 

**gay**

**xoxoRachxoxo** _changed the chat name to_ **Negligent Lovers Support Group**

**Negligent Lovers Support Group**

**xoxoRachxoxo:** I'd like to give a shoutout to my girlfriends for always putting me down and leaving me hanging. )':  
Now I have to invite Taylor to our chat because her girlfriend's also a cold bitch )': )': )':

 **priceless:** WHAT  
we leave you alone for one day and you're bellyaching

 **Maxoxo:** Rachel!!! Don't be that way!!  
It was just a day! We promise we had a reason.

 **Maxoxo** _changed the chat name to_ **Rachel Amber Appreciation Group**

**Rachel Amber Appreciation Group**

**xoxoRachxoxo:** That's more like it and it's always why you're my Favorite, Max. <3 <3

 **priceless** _changed the chat name to_ **don't trust them hoes**

**don't trust them hoes  
**

**priceless:** #fakegirlfriends

 **Maxoxo:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **priceless:** im breaking up with you guys

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** Stop acting like you were the one who was hurt and Abandoned....

 **Maxoxo** _changed the chat name to_ **There Was No War In Ba Sing Se and It's Staying That Way**

**There Was No War In Ba Sing Se and It's Staying That Way**

**Maxoxo:** I mean it!! >:(  
Rachel, I promise we'll explain soon enough.  
Come to my room? We're both in here...

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** )': You're both so mean and inconsiderate

 **priceless:** you're the worst OMFG  
get your ass in here so i can kiss you or whatever

 **xoxoRachxoxo:** No mouth to mouth.  
I don't accept kisses from the likes of you. You can kiss my hand.

 **priceless:** OH MY GODOHMYG ODO HMY GOD

* * *

 

 **To:**  amberrachel72294@gmaill.com

 **From:** fieldsofcaul@gmail.com

 **Subject:** It's Your Birthday

Good morning Rachel!!

I know you always check your phone when you wake up, so hopefully you'll see this before you see us today!

I know you're still upset about us bailing on you the other day, but that was for good reason. We wanted to set up a surprise for you (and I'm NOT telling you what it is, so don't ask and just enjoy the day with us). Chloe was like "yeah Rachel likes to hang out on the day before her birthday and talk about her birthday and she likes pre-birthday gifts" and I felt really bad about leaving you hanging like that, but it was for a good reason!

Just wanted to send you this to let you know that I'm so, _so_ happy that you decided to give me a chance after I flubbed you that first day. lol. I thought you were very pretty and smart and that you smelled like fairies. But I also thought that you hated me so that wasn't fun.

I haven't always been comfortable with who I am? Or the people I like? But spending time with you and Chloe has taught me so much.  I'll tell you more about that in person because this email will be super long if I don't.

So. Long story short? You're awesome, please forgive us.

PS. Pack a bag of clothes for about a week :)

Love you!

 

 

 

 **To:**  amberrachel72294@gmaill.com

 **From:** yee@gmail.com

 **Subject:** hey loser happy #nasty19

ok first of all you're so dramatic omfg please get over yourself

anyways you know i dig you like a fat kid digs cake so you shouldn't be all sad about this whole thing. me and max stayed up so we could send you this. we planned ahead but you stayed! longer than we were expecting! fuck you!

ah no but seriously. it's gonna be a good day today. we're getting you food. we're paying for once so dont even think about bringing your fuckening wallet. then we're gonna do things. fun things. gay things. those last two things were kind of redundant but ya know. hope you got some good rest because we're WRINGING YA OUT

you're pretty cool i love you

ps we're using your stupid mom van because my truck is Shit 

 

 

 **From:** amberrachel72294@gmaill.com

 **To:** fieldsofcaul@gmail.com, yee@gmail.com

 **Subject:** YOU GUYS!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

I take back everything I said! I'm so excited! Where are we going? What are we doing? Where are we eating? Why am I packing? Why am I emailing you guys! Come to my room so I can hug you!! And you were Mean to me yesterday so you're PACKING FOR ME! I love you both so much ugggggGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lengthy wait between chapters, and for this chapter in particular. In between writing this, I started my first semester of college. It's been a stressful time, but that doesn't mean good things didn't happen. I got to be out of the closet, I'm going to counseling, I discovered a freaking virus (I named it after Asriel from Undertale, with Toby Fox's permission), and I made exactly two (2) (roman numeral II) friends. It's just that, in between all of that, I was in my head a lot of the time. I kept stumbling. I'm STILL stumbling. But I think I'll gain my footing someday lol.
> 
> To the people who regularly left comments on this, thank you! It meant a lot more to me than you could ever know, and was a huge motivator. I am always excited to hear what you guys think. Thanks to my trash crew on Tumblr for being patient with me. I'm a bad friend ;_; Thanks to 4-piano orchestra who arranged [this](https://youtu.be/9jwl3F63Vr0?t=5m15s%20) epic part of a great cover (OH MY GOD!! ITS SO GOOD! I LOVE THIS SONG AND I LOVE PIANO MUSIC AND IT MAKES ME FEEL PUMPED!!) and enabling me to write. And if you're reading this, Campbell, thank you so much!
> 
> Ahh what else? I'm really proud of this fic! It's been months since Life Is Strange ended, but I still come back to it every now and then. I am very proud of this fic. Thanks for indulging me by reading this. I hope this final chapter was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr. Come chat me up about [fic](http://sim-writes.tumblr.com) and being a [sad gay](http://sim-machine.tumblr.com). I don't bite, my replies might be late but I'm kinda lame and very lonely, so I'm at least 50% reliable :) :) :)


End file.
